God is a girl
by ConsistanceComte
Summary: A lonely girl from our world was sucked into the Tv show of Yu Yu Hakusho to discover she had godlike powers. Let us see as she jounery with the yyh gang in their yu yu adventures with some laughter along the way. Story part 1 complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story after much trouble getting the mixed up document and chapters rearranged to make it possible for your reader. I hope that you enjoy this story and review. Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all, expect this story.**

**Me: Hi! all you reader, I finally writing my first story after 5 month of perparation. Yes why 5 month, will because I was new and I don't know how to use the document and stories tab until now. That why! Anyway read on and tell me what you think on the review. (goal 'get 10 or more reviews') **

**Chapter 1: The god is here**

It was getting late and a teenage girl was sitting on top of her bed in her bedroom alone watching YYH show on TV. She did not need to sleep early since tomorrow is the start of her end of the year school holiday. You can hear the lighting and thunder roaring outside and rain pounding against the window.

The lonely girl name was Lisa. She was a smart 12 yrs old and have an tall , slim body with long black hair and a pretty cute face that was attractive when she smile .She was have strange mood swing ( like she was kind when she happy and evil when she mad )and was also a master in drama and disguise.

She mostly got what she wanted with a few trick up in her sleeve like blackmail. She lived with her aunt since her parent died in an accident leaving her with $56000 in their will. She loved her camera because 1) to make blackmail photo and 2) for memories picture and she also like music. Her weakness is that she get easily bored and then cause or more likely get into trouble.

She was sitting on her comfy pink bed eating popcorn with her black orbs staring at the television screen when suddenly there was a black out, but the TV was still on. _"Well , that was_ _weird_ ……," Lisa said. The TV show was disconnected when the lighting stuck the TV rod on the roof. "_Hey, no fair! it's finally school holiday and my TV just have to get broken. Oh just great….. of all the things that would happen_," said Lisa."I wish I have a better life than THIS ONE!"

**Boom!!!!!!( plus lots lighting storm)**

Huh was all she can say before she got suck into her own TV from her bed.

**After a few hours later ………-**

"Ouch my poor brain hurt and where am I?" said Lisa and look around the alley," The world was like cartoon….wait! I am in Anima world but of which show". Lisa then saw Yusuke ghost together with Botan on her oar flying in the sky.

"Just perfect I stuck in the world of YYH, Oh the joy….," she said with sarcasm. She don't get surprise easily even in a situation like this, properly since she read a lot about this kind of stories but she still panicking a little.

"What to do now?" Lisa wondered so she don't get bored and cause Chaos while she there, "Oh hey! let see if I gained any super power when I was teleported here." She soon found out that she had the power to make her imagination into reality. "Wow this is just cool! I can become a god since just one thought can make everything in this world change to my wishes .I think since the world I come from created this show. I can change it like I the writer! Well for the time being at least. MUHAHAWAHA..cough but I have to stay on low porfile."said Lisa as she scan around the area. _Good thing there no people here_

**It's noon and Lisa spent her time walking around the town and did some exploring. She hidden her spirit energy so no human or demon can sense it and put a shield around her mind so nobody can read or control her mind** **just incase**(wow she prepared). _'you can't never be too prepared'_

After sometime she found Keiko's noodle shop and went in since she was hungry anyway. Inside the shop she was greeted with a warm welcome atmosphere. There some people were eating and chatting, the smell of food flows freely in the air only made her hungrier then she was just a min ago.

"Hello miss what can I get you?" Keiko's dad asked, he was the owner and cook of the shop. "Depend, what did you have?" Lisa answered .Keiko's dad handed her a menu, "Let see I want a bowl of noodle with some toast with eggs and a warm glass of water to go with it." Keiko's dad note down the order and went away.

Keiko was helping her father out since there no school that day. Her father handed her Lisa's order and went to prepared it. Lisa was waited patiently at table when Keiko came with her order. "Thank you" said Lisa and start eating. "You are Welcome, say you seem new here where are you from?" said Keiko as she study Lisa clothing.

"Hi! my name is Lisa and I am 12 yrs old. I come from Singapore and I come here to continue my study and to get a job here. It a pleasure to meet you, hmm…..." she answered and stopped herself from saying Keiko's name (lucky isn't she)

_'Oh,How I hate playing stupid sometimes'_ she sighed in her mind.

"Oh Sorry, my name is Keiko and I am13 yrs old, it is nice to meet you!" reply Keiko as she shook hand with Lisa. "So how much is the food?" questioned Lisa" It is only $5 for you". Lisa imagined she got $10 and pay her meal. She got back her changes and said her goodbye to Keiko and that she would come and visit her again.

It almost night time, so far Lisa had gone to the park, the mall, Keiko's place and the cars and house dealer and bought herself a new car with her imagined money and a nice big house (8 room altogether etc. karaoke and disco room, living room,3 bedroom, kitchen , bathroom, store room complete with a garage where she parked her new car ) with a nice garden and a swimming pool!. **Being a god is so** **sweet**!

Lisa moved in her house and put down the shopping bags she bought at the mall and put the food she bought in the freight. Lisa went to her new bedroom and put the cloths she brought into her closet. She took a shower and went to bed thinking about what had happened to her.

_I am now in a Tv show with amazing freaking power. Do I want to go back home? Back to my lonely life with no freind just jealous students who don't give a damn what happen to me thinking I am so freaking prefect on my own. I feel that they think of me as a slut or show up whatever, that why no one want to freinds with me. I invent something out of boredom and try out different sport between my free time so it no surprise that I am good at it plus I never brag or complain about it till now! The loneliness is starting to get to me. I didn't even have those friendship bonds most teenager girls have...sigh. _

_And my aunt, she is strict and I can see she only care about the money in my will of my parent that why she taking care of me anyway. I got so bored with my old life maybe staying here won't be such a bad idea after all. Well time for some sleep, __Who knows what tomorrow will hold...zzzz_

**Thanks for reading this story. Althought the first chapter isn't as great please read on, the great part started from the third chapter. Review to tell me what you think so I can improve it. Anyway Merry Christmas X and Happy New Year.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter mostly describe about the new house, Yusuke death and a song. If you bored or have a lot of free times, feel free to read on. **

**Chapter 2:** **The tidy up begins**

Next day, Lisa woke up at 8 o'clock in the morning, takes a shower and cooked herself breakfast and sat down to eat. When she finished, she wash the dishes and started cleaning, decorating and gardening.

First she clean the house with the help of her fast speed superpower, in less then half an hour the house is spotless. She sat down on the couch and used her imagination to decorate the inside of her house since the outside is good enough and she don't want attention from outsider. When she open her eyes the house was so grand that it was fit for any rich people.

Lastly she went to the garden, which overrun with wild weeds, grass and trees. The garden look like a jungle and it would made a good breeding ground for all kind bugs. Lisa put up an illusion shield so outsiders won't see what she doing. Lisa closed and used her imagination again. Soon there was a fountain at the middle of the garden surrounding it was some cherry blossom tree, bushes and flower of all kind . The garden was now looked enchanting and beautiful to all visitors.

With her work done Lisa dropped the illusion shield and went back in to the house for a nap since she was tired from all the thinking.

When Lisa woke up, it was night time. she went and change into some nicer looking cloth and warp a scarf around her neck to make her looked better. She then grabbed her bag pack and walk out.

While she was walking, she heard someone told Kuwabara that Yusuke was died. He shouted," WHAT" so loud that Lisa have to cover her ears from turning deaf. Kuwabara ran quickly to Yusuke's house with his gang following behind him. Since there nothing to do, Lisa decided to follow him as well to the Yusuke Urameshi house for his funeral.

Once there, Lisa saw the scenes at Yusuke house, his mom and Keiko were crying their eyes out, Kuwabara was shouting like a lunatic he is at Yusuke photo and some people mourning.

Both Botan and Yusuke were watching it from the night sky.

**LISA'S POV**

My eyes turned to Keiko, who is very sad at Yusuke death, lying on crying on the ground surrounded by her friends in hope to comfort her. I walk slowly to Keiko and asked if she was okay although I already knew the answer.

Keiko looked at me and said that her friend Yusuke is dead trying to save a kid from a car accident and she was so sad about it. I hold her hands and said "Stop crying Keiko, Yusuke where ever he is, I am sure he won't like to see you in such a state. Beside if you love him so dearly then I sure that he will find a way to come back for your sake." I stood and try to leave but was stop by Keiko holding my arm.

"Hey! Thank for your help." reply Keiko sliming at me. I slime back and answered" You are welcome! Oh on second thought want to come to my special spot and watch the stars in the sky .and I will also have a surprise waiting for you" I finished with a wink.

"Sure!" reply the excited Keiko.

Keiko and I walked up a hill followed closely by Yusuke and Botan who were curious. "There it is " I said as I pointed to the spot under 2 cherry blossom trees.

"Wow you can see a clear view of the stars in the sky from here." said the happy Keiko." I found this place where I was exploring the park. Hey! Keiko ready for the surprise "Lisa said quickly when she saw Yusuke coming." "Of cause!" yelled Keiko.

Lisa took out a toy like guitar and showed to Keiko. "What is it?" Keiko asked. "It a new toy I invented since I am a very smart and bored .Want me to show you how it work?" Lisa reply. "Wow you can invent stuff, and sure why not?" said Keiko with surprised look still pasted on her face.

Lisa hold the guitar in place and then take out her headphone put it on her head and pull down the speaker and plug that connect the headphone and plug it into the guitar switch.

"Okay, I will start playing 'Right Here Waiting' now so be quiet" warned Lisa and started to imagined that she had a great voice before she started bring playing the guitar by pressing its look-a-like piano keys.

Yusuke, Botan and Keiko lean closer to hear her better.

Oceans apart  
Day after day  
I hear your voice  
on the line  
but it doesn't stop the pain  
I see you next to never  
how can we stay forever

Wherever you go  
What ever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
What ever it takes  
I will be right here waiting for you

**Keiko and Yusuke started to think about the time they spend together.(etc aguring, fighting or slapping, playing. I have no idea what they play when they are little) **

I took for granted  
All the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter and I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

**Botan and Keiko started to have tears in theirs eyes.**

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance, but in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance………..

_**[Instrumental Break**_

Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
whatever it takes  
or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Oh, I love you  
Oh whatever it takes  
Whatever you do  
Where ever you go

I'm never leaving you  
I'll be right here waiting for you...

As Lisa finished her song Botan and Keiko busted out crying "it is so sad but a sweet love song"

While the Ghosty Yusuke said out that"_Girls are such crybaby_!" only to get hit hard by Botan's oar stick.

**Look out for next chapter which is right on its way. Please Review.**

**Lisa: I am bored can't I fight some bad guys already.**

**Me: You will get your chances, Lisa. As soon as I finish drawing your weapon.**

**Lisa: Good. Just don't take too long.**

**Me: I am done! with your weapons but not the chapter. **

**Lisa: Thinking about exploring something**

**Me: We will see you fight at chapter 5. Ok can you do the ending,Lisa? **

**Lisa: Hmm..fine. Please review if you want to see me kick some ass to the sky. **


	3. Chapter 3

**After defeating a couple of tests, I managed to continuo writing this story. This is where our romantic Kurama meet Lisa. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: God meet Kurama**

After the song Lisa took Keiko home before she went home herself.

**LISA'S POV**

As I was walking, I saw Botan and Yusuke talking or in my opinion arguing loudly.

I jumped up and sat on the stone fence facing Botan and Yusuke. They stopped to look at me." Can she see us?" Yusuke asked. "No she can't possibly see us since she was only a human." answered Botan.

Lisa looked up, straight into the eyes of Yusuke," You are wrong I can see as well as hear you clearly". "WHAT!" shouted both Yusuke and Botan. "Do you want to wake up the whole town!" It was clear that Lisa was pissed off **badly. **Yusuke and Botan shut up their mouth.

"Before you guys shoot me with questions, I believe I can see you because I believed in ghost, demon and legends since I was small that why I read so many stories about them. I guessed that how I become this way….." explained Lisa. Yusuke and Botan remained quiet and stared at her, mouths open so wide they dropped onto the ground.

"Yusuke you hear me! You better come back soon, Keiko is worried sick about you and I promised her that you will come back to her for her sake, so don't disappoint me." I said with a wink. Yusuke give a thumb up with a confident grin.

"Good luck Yusuke! BYE!!!" I waved as I jump from my seat on the stone fence and ran back to my house.

While Yusuke talked to Keiko in Kuwabara body. Which means that soon they're going to realize he'll come back and blah, blah, blah, tears, blah, blah, blah, happiness and then they're going to go to kiss and hug each other……good for them.

I went exploring the town again in my kid form so nobody will recognize me (it so good to be young again).I went to the hospital that Shuichi's mother, Shioir, was currently staying at. I asked the nurse at the counter which room Shioir was staying and told her that I was her friend and I want to visit her.

When I entered Shioir's room, I saw her lying on the hospital bed looking quite pale. I look at her to see if she was awake when she suddenly opened her eyes to look at me "Hi there, who are you little girl? Have you come to visit me?" She questioned me with a weak smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Aris (Lisa's undercover name). It is nice to meet you, Miss Minamino, " I answered politely with a bow and a smile. We talked and chat for a while before I asked her why she so pale and if she had been eating well. She said that she was terribly ill since she had been staying in the hospital for some time now and that her son, Shuichi, come to visit her everyday.

I asked her if she would like a get well soon present. She said that I don't need to if it too much trouble. I said it alright and I will go and fetch it for her.

With that I went out the room and into the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, I went to the toilet and shut the door then lock it. I imagine I have a backpack filled with difference kind flowers warped in piece of silk cloth and twigs from my garden and in my hand a rectangle vase filled with the soil. I walk to the sink and added some water to the soil so it will stay stable to hold the flowers I going to put in it.

I walked back to Shioir room, showed her the vase I had brought and answered if she want to see the art of arranging the flowers. She agreed since she have nothing else to do (must be boring resting in the bed all day).

I put the vase on the edge of her bed so she can see it clearly and open my back bag and took out the warped silk cloth and unwrap it to reveal a pile of difference kind of flowers and twigs. I then start to put them one by one into the soil in vase and arranged them into a beautiful art, humming a tune as I do. Shioir seem to enjoy herself very much.

During my work, Shuichi AKA Kurama walked in, he was surprise to see me with his mother. They talked for a while before looking at me doing my work.

After a few more minutes I was almost done, I put the rose tied with a small get-well card in the middle as the finishing touch.

I then show my work to both Shioir and Shuichi, who were pleased with the flowers in the vase which look quiet enchanting. I put the vase on the table next to Shioir's bed and excused myself saying I have to go to the roof to see the view before I leave and I will visit her if I have some free time.

**Shuichi's POV**

I watch her as she leave and shut the door behind her. I have to admit that she had some skills to arrange the flowers like that. Mother must really like it since she keep staring at it. She suddenly said to me "Shuichi, can you read the card for me ?"

I looked that the card .It said_ I hope this get-well gift cheer you up. The flower came fresh from my garden. I called this 'the flower of hope' in hope that you can get well. sighed by Aris_.

"She such a kind girl and cute too" mother said. I nodded in agreement.

The nurse then come and said that visiting hour was over and that I can come tomorrow.

I told mother to get better soon so we can go home together and bid good bye.

I think about Aris, maybe she still on the roof, I should go and meet her.

**With that thought Kurama went to the rooftop of the hospital to meet Aris.**

Kurama reached the roof and saw Aris sitting on a stool drawing the view.

He look over her should and looked at her drawing which was amazing good for a kid.

'Nice drawing ", complimented Kurama to Aris, who blushing, say thank you in return.

"You know what, I think that a way to save your mother" said Aris. "Oh then what do you have in mind" said Kurama trying his best to hid the eagerness in his voice. He was willing to do anything to save his mother.

Aris took a breath and say "there is this mirror called the Forlorn of Hope , it has the power to grant its user a wish during the full moon in exchange for their life. There will be a full moon soon sometime this week. It located in the spirit world vault. It's your only chance of saving your mother. The decision is yours to make…"

Kurama looked shocked "_how could a little girl like her know about the spirit world and could she have spirit energy? _".He thought since can't sense any energy at all from her.

"How did you…." Said Kurama before he was interrupted by Aris" Since your mother is a good person that I decided tell you this information however I will not help you obtain it, you must do it yourself since I have no intention for the mirror." She stopped to catch her breath and pick her things.

"If you excuse me, I have to go now." Aris bowed politely with a smile on her face before she ran down the stair. Kurama stand there speechless for a while before he too went down. Kurama think "_what a strange but interesting little girl_."

**Kurama's POV**

I decided to join Hiei and Goki in breaking into Spirit World and steal some dangerous artifacts from the it's artifact vault. During our partnership, I allowed Hiei to push me around out of fear that I might lose my chance to heal my mother if I didn't do as he said.

Goki want me to show him how powerful I am, so I took out the rose that I hid in my hair. Goki laughed and said that it foolish to attack enemy with a rose. I change the rose into a whip and slash the surrounding trees and watch them fall.. After that display, Goki said that he was just testing to see how powerful I am so that we can work together as a team while Hiei who was resting in a tree nearby watching us said nothing at all.

Tomorrow night, we will rob the Spirit World's artifact vault. I hope nothing goes wrong and that I get to obtain the mirror I seek to save my mother from her illness, _The Farlone Hope_...

**Man was that long. I don't know how many words I have typed but ****my hands said it more than 500 words that for sure. Please Review or I will break a leg. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Do you know when you are hearing your favorite music while doing work? You will feel less stress and finish it faster. **

**Lisa: Are you going to write the story or just tell those people random stuff.**

**Me: I am doing both, why did you asked?**

**Lisa: Never mind. So what am I going to do in this chapter.**

**Me: I going to bulid up your friendship with the yu yu gang and make you sing a song I liked.**

**Lisa: Why do we always have a slow headstart.**

**Me: I don't know but let the story continue...**

**Chapter 4: Morning song**

**Lisa's POV**

After the visiting Shioir and meeting Kurama in the hospital event, I went back to my house. Once I closed the door, I change back from a kid to a teenager, took a shower and put on my PJ cloth before going to sleep.

**The next morning **

For some unknown reason I woke up earlier then usually which is 1 hour later.I look around there nothing much to do in the morning so I turn on the CD player and play

'How do you do' (I don't want to tell you the band name.)

I start combing my hair as the song began.

**Song began**:

I see you comb your hair and give me that grin  
it is making me spin now, spinning within  
before I melt like snow  
I say Hello - How do you do!

**Lisa used her comb as a microphone and suddenly imagined that she have an enchanting voice, but only when she sings.**

I love the way you are undressed now  
Baby begin  
Do your caress, my heart is in a mess  
I love your blue eyed voice, like Tiny Tim shines thru

**Hiei who was passing heard her singing and stop to listen.**

How do you do!  
How do you do, the things that you do  
No one I know could ever keep up with you  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye -Bye- Bye?

**Hiei went to the source of the voice and saw Lisa singing and dancing gracefully around her bedroom**.

I see you in that chair with perfect skin  
Well, how have you been, baby, living in sin?  
Hey, I got to know, did you say Hello

-How do you do?

**Hiei stared at Lisa while she was too busy to notice him.**  
Well, here we are spending time in the louder part of town  
And it feels like everything's so real  
When I get old I will wait outside your house  
'Cause your hands have got the power meant to heal

x2 How do you do, the things that you do  
No one I know could ever keep up with you  
How do you do!  
Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye -Bye- Bye!!!!!

**Lisa finished singing and went to change her clothes while Hiei shake his head like he just got out of a trance and jumped away**.

Lisa then went to Keiko's shop to eat her breakfast there. She ordered her meal and ate it. As she was about to leave the shop, somebody called her name which is not other then Keiko who look very happy to see her again.

"Hi Keiko! You look happy this morning, did you wake up from the right of bed?" said Lisa. "Yep! You bet I do, anyway can you and me walk to school while we talk together."

"Sure I don't mind since I am bored anyway." reply Lisa.

They keep chatting all the way to Keiko's school where they meet Kuwabara "Hi Keiko, Hey! Who this girl you hanging out with? I never see her around here before." Kuwabara said as he studied her.

"Oh! Kuwabara this is Lisa, Lisa this is Kuwabara, he a classmate of mine and a friend of Yusuke." Keiko said introducing me to Kuwabara."Hey! and I was also the toughest guy in this school" Kuwabara proudly stated.", "Really? And I am the most feared (because she got blackmail photo for everybody her know) and smartest student in my old school." Lisa reply topping him out

"HA! I don't see what so scary about you." Kuwabara said, not knowing what he got himself into. "I am had 20 black belt from the karate tournament and I outmatch every guys I meet." answered Lisa and she wasn't joking about it. "but I bet not even one of them is as strong as the Great Kazuma Kuwabara!" reply Kuwabara as he do his I am- the-strongest post.

"Is he always like that" whispered Lisa to Keiko "Well most of the times" she reply.

Yusuke suddenly appeared behind Kuwabara who had the shit scared of him. "Hi Lisa long time no see." Yusuke greeted. "Greeting to you too, Yusuke" reply Lisa.

"You know each other and you didn't tell me?" yelled both Keiko and Kuwabara at Yusuke while I sweat drop. "I will be seeing you guys after school, Ciao." Waved Lisa and made her exit. "See you" reply the group before they continue tormenting Yusuke.

After school Koenma taught Yusuke how to shot the spirit gun and told him about the three demon thieves who stole the three artifacts of darkness and that is his first case as a spirit detective is to recover the artifacts and bring the thieves to justice before they unleash dark power over the Earth.

When Yusuke was about to go to find the thieves, Lisa showed up. She said that she will help him if she sensed him in danger or if she had some free time. Yusuke thanks for her offer but he said he did not need her help and that he can protect himself.

"You will need my help from time to time Yusuke whether you want it or not." Lisa said as she watched Yusuke walked away.

**Hope you like it! In the next coming up chapter the thieves will steal the stoplight for a while. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There thieves in the house! Just joking the thieves are inside the story and they won't be coming up anytime soon because they have a show to make. Said hello to chapter 5! **

**Chapter 5:** **Meet the thieves**

Yusuke walking around the upper part of town looking for any sign of the thieves when a guy suddenly yelled "Somebody help! It's a kid! He fainted!" Yusuke quickly pushed their way through the gathering crowd and literally saw the soul leave the kid's body.

_Hey doesn't the Orb of Basst steal people's souls. Well at least I got a lead now ._With that thought he followed the floating little soul, which rounded a corner and lead him to a bad-looking alley with a bunch of thugs. He entered the alley cautiously, inspecting each thug for anything suspicious.

Yusuke found at a big thug who looked like he was asleep on the stool at the most inner alley the only thing that is different is that he had horn on his head. Yusuke smirked and took out his eye glass, immediately seeing the glowing orb in his pocket. _I guessed I found one of those Demons. Now to kick his ass!_

The big guy stretched and yawned, getting up and starting to walk to the forest. Our spirit detectives immediately began to follow him, but a man grabbed Yusuke's shoulder and demanded for some money. "I have no time for this!" Yusuke growled impatiently and brushed off the thug's hand. Suddenly, more thugs surrounded them. "Wrong answer kid" and they started to attack Yusuke.

He took cared all thugs with ease before he continued to follow Goki. Then it started to rain. "Man! Just what we need," he groaned. Suddenly he saw an area that looked dry, but strangely enough it was outside, a clearing in the forest. He smirked. "Found them."

"Ha, with the three great dark treasures we stole from the Underworld we can do some delicious nastiness here in the human world," Hiei laughed as he swung the Conjuring Blade in front of him. Goki smiled at the Basst Orb he held and Kurama merely fingered the Forlorn of hope with a thoughtful look on his face.

Yusuke suddenly entered the clearing with a tree branch over his head as an umbrella. "Mind if I join you." "How the hell did you find us?" Hiei growled. "You can't hide what's so obvious," Yusuke said scornfully. "Now, hand over the artifacts!" "How do you two know about the artifacts?" Hiei scoffed. "And who are you anyway!" Goki added. "I thought you'd never ask! The name's Yusuke, The new Rekai Tantei!" he pointed his thumb at himself proudly.

"Rekai Tantei," Goki said with disgust. "Don't worry, he just Koenma's fool. He must be the only human they find, his spirit energy is pathetically low." reply Hiei. "Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested," he simply said. "What does that mean? Are you bailing out on us?!" Hiei asked in a rage. He glared at his comrade as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's right," Kurama answered in a calm tone of indifference and started walking away. "Kurama, you can't just walk out on our plan!" Hiei scowled and went after Kurama. "So much for manners, those two just got up and left! " Yusuke yelled back. "Don't feel too bad, I'm much more polite than those two," Goki grinned. "I'll even turn myself in if I can't rip off your head!" "Sounds like a deal, just don't pull the hair," Yusuke said confidently.

"But if you don't mind waiting, I need a little snack." Goki held out the orb. "I love this orb; I never have to cook anymore!" He took out a soul and devoured it. "MONSTER !!! SPIT THAT OUT!!!!" Yusuke shouted, punching him in the stomach. The soul was hurled out of Goki's mouth, and it flew off. Soon the fighting between the two started.

Yusuke and Goki put up a fierce fight but Yusuke ended it by knocking him down and walked over to the orb and picked it up. "For a human, you're pretty decent," Goki suddenly said. Yusuke turned around to see Goki standing right behind him, wiping the dirt off his face.

"What's your problem?! Get back on the ground! I hit you too hard for you to be back up on your feet!!" Yusuke yelled. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded Goki and he changed into his demon form and knock Yusuke hard to a nearby tree. Goki took Yusuke from the ground since Yusuke can not move at all. "Now prepare to die! "Goki said as he started strangling Yusuke's neck.

"Hold it right there! ", boomed a voice. Goki and Yusuke turned around to face Lisa. She was wearing a sliver trimmed sleeveless long black robe suitable for fighting with some pockets filled with random stuff. Her right hand wearing a strange fighting glove (you will find out soon). "Lisa what are you doing here." yelled Yusuke a little ashamed of her in seeing him in such a pitifully state.

"Put him down, demon", commanded Lisa. "Who are you to tell me what to do," Goki reply angry that someone commanded him. I am Lisa, one of Yusuke friends, and believe or not I can defeat you easily." She said smirking. "Oh yeah we will see who gets defeated!" Goki said as he throw Yusuke away in anger and charge at Lisa.

Lisa just stepped aside the last minute and tripped Goki before she use **Karate Chop** on his back (ouch!). Goki landed on the ground unable to move. Lisa then made some shiny purple strings coming out of her battle glove and slash Goki into different pieces.

"Wow you kill that demon with one slash!" yelled the surprised Yusuke." Thanks for the compliment Yusuke and It's a good thing I come here on time or who know what will happen." reply Lisa.

"I hate to say it but thanks for saving me" said Yusuke blushing with embarrassment. "You are welcome, anytime Yusuke." Lisa then saw Botan coming. "I saw what happen just now, you were amazing Lisa! "Botan said as she hugged her. "Thanks Botan and it good to see you too." Reply Lisa as she tried to struggle to breath.

On their way home they meet Kurama. As he walked past Yusuke, Kurama telepathy told him that he will keep the mirror for 3 day and then he will give it back to Yusuke and turn himself in. This was what he said before he disappeared into the crowds of people.

They are now in Yusuke room discussing whether they should trust Kurama or not.

"Well, after much thinking, I think we can trust him. If he truly evil he would have taken advantage of Yusuke's weak state and fight him plus he also walk out of his partner's evil plan in destroying the world. " suggested Lisa.

"Hmm, Lisa are you quite sure of it?" questioned Botan. "Understanding one's true nature without being distracted by its appearance is one of life basic lesson. So Yusuke why don't ask him what he want the mirror for first?"

"Good idea Lisa! And what about you, Yusuke?" asked Botan." I think I will trust him." answered Yusuke.

Suddenly the door busted open and walked in was Yusuke drunk mother. When she saw the girls in Yusuke's room, she said" Yusuke so you finally having a love life huh... did Keiko know about this?"

Yusuke put his hand up to show that he is innocent." They just friends ,mom! Stop jumping into conclusion. And who said I love Keiko anyway." The mother and son then go into agurement about this and that. Lisa and Botan upon see the scence kept silence and sweatdrop.

Unknown to them (expect Lisa who had seen YYH) that Kurama was watching them clearly from roof top of a nearby building. Since Kurama can read lips, he knows what they are saying about him.

The second next day, Yusuke went to pay Kurama a visit. He was standing on the hospital roof across Kurama, and the two seemed to be conversing. Yusuke soon finds out that Kurama has no intention of using the mirror to cause harm, but only wishes to use its power to save his mother from an illness.

"Well, I guess it's time," Kurama said softly, as he grazed at the full moon. He put his hand on the mirror and a voice rang out. "Do you wish to give up your life for this woman happiness?" questioned the mirror. "Yes I do." was all Kurama said before he was shocked with electricity from the mirror. Yusuke suddenly put his hand on the mirror. "What are you doing Yusuke!" yelled Kurama who surprise at Yusuke action.

"I don't want to see a sad mother, like my mother when I died. You should live happy with your mother together." Reply Yusuke. The beam of light thickened from the mirror, and began to fade. Sometime after the light faded away completely Yusuke fell on the ground and Kurama ran inside as fast as he could to check on his mother.

In the end, the mirror still granted Kurama's wish without taking both of their life because of Yusuke unselfishness act. Kurama was just glad that his mother was getting better from her illness and turned himself in as he promised and the mirror was given to Yusuke for save keeping. Two down one more to go!

**Finally our anti-society fire demon, Hiei, he will play the main character for just the next chapter. I hope he is ready for his make up Muhawahaha…. Anyway review before I get too busy with my homework and work out. Chao! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope that I didn't disappoint anyone so far. Hiei is now ready for his close up. He is currently waiting impatiently backstage so let the new chapter begin! **

**Chapter 6: Hiei's Defeat.**

Yusuke was resting on the roof of his own school after he skipped class. Botan suddenly appeared on her oar wearing his school uniform. "Yusuke, you should be thinking of a plan to catch Hiei instead of relaxing under the sun." "I will catch him when he made his first move." said Yusuke yawned. "Oh, I almost forgot! Koenma decided to release Kurama on good behavior," Botan said cheerfully.

"Oh, that's great! I don't know him very well, but he can't be that bad if he was only trying to save his mother." said Yusuke happily.

Yusuke suddenly heard footstep coming up the stairs leading to the roof. "Botan quick hid behind my back." whispered Yusuke. Botan quickly did what she was told. Keiko busted passed the door into the roof shouting "Yusuke! Get back to class"

Botan then decided to save Yusuke from trouble so she stepped from Yusuke back and introduced herself to Keiko who looked a little suspicious. Yusuke then exit the door with Botan tailing him from behind.

At someplace else, stands Hiei with a small demon on his shoulder telling him about Keiko and how precious she is to Yusuke.

**After School**

Keiko was thinking about Botan with Yusuke. _Why is she near Yusuke? Could she be Yusuke girlfriend? Nah. She couldn't be, could she…??_. She was so too busy thinking to notice Hiei standing in front of her. As she passed him, Hiei slashed Keiko with Shadow sword. Keiko dropped her school bag and fell unconscious to the ground. Hiei pick her up and disappeared with her body.

"WHAT! KEIKO IS KIDNAPPED BY THAT BASTARD?!" yelled Yusuke as Botan told him about the news. " Yeah! I can't believe it either, but we need to rescue her before he does something awful to her!" reply the worried Botan. Wasting no time, they ran into an abandon warehouse to rescue Keiko back from Hiei.

Once inside they were met by a group of humans that look like possessed zombies. "Who the hell are they?" Yusuke asked Botan as he started punching them. "Normal humans physically, but Hiei must be controlling their minds with a Jagan Eye," she answered, looking worried.

"Yes, I rounded them up this morning. Not very smart when it comes to fighting, but excellent for scenery." said Hiei as he appeared from the shadow. They noticed the eye on his forehead and feel disgusted.

"If you brought the other two artifacts I may let you have you little girlfriend," Hiei said with a smirk on his face .Behind him, two men came out carrying an unconscious Keiko. Hiei's smirk grew larger when Yusuke held them up. "Good boy. You may have you her back."

The men then dropped Keiko onto the ground. As Yusuke and Botan ran to her side, Hiei was busy ranting about how the Human World would bow down to his mighty (and tiny)feet.

"Now that I had got Keiko back, I will kick your ass and take back the treasures." yelled Yusuke. "Think again, look at her forehead." explained Hiei.

Yusuke and Botan looked at strange that was on her forehead as it began to open Hiei laughed cruelly and pointed at them and continued, "She'll have the honor of being my first slave! Once that eye opens fully she'll be under my demon thrall!"

Botan immediately jumped forward with her white magic and tried her hardest to suppress the demon transformation that's was taking place within Keiko's body. Yusuke looked at her concerned as she gasped," Quick Yusuke! Take him down before it too late."

"Yes, you better hurry if you care about your assistant," Hiei said triumphantly. "I can feel her energy draining quickly. Unless you managed to take this sword which held the only antidote, you'll soon have a girlfriend who's a demon and an assistant who's dead, so all you need to do is get the sword and you'll save you precious little friends "."Oh! Now I mad" shouted Yusuke as he ran forward with his fist at ready to punch Hiei.

Hiei looked at him with disinterest as Yusuke's fist came closer and closer to his face looking as if it were going to connect with his jaw, Hiei disappear. "Where did he go?" said Yusuke as he looked around. "Just over here. It was an easy dodge. So that's your idea of a surprise attack?" laughed Hiei. Yusuke suddenly moved quickly from where he stood and punched Hiei hard in the stomach.

"This isn't a game, you low life! Keiko is my friend!" Yusuke yelled. "I see," Hiei sneered as he got up. "You're a decent fighter on your own, but when your friends are in danger, your strength increases greatly. You're a team player and a little hero to your friends, Hn? I hate people like you."

"You're fast but my speed is beyond imagination!" Hiei shouted before disappearing from sight. Hiei then reappeared beside Yusuke and they fight for sometime before Hiei decided to transform into his demon form.

He threw away his cloak and his demonic energy suddenly spiked. His skin slowly began turning a dark shade of green and the third eye opened wider on his forehead and slits began appearing all over his skin and they grew wider soon opening up into evil eyes that almost covered his entire body.

Hiei's Jagan Eye then began to glow and Yusuke found out he can't move his body anymore. Hiei smirked and started to hit Yusuke back until he was satisfied. " Now prepared to die" said Hiei as he ran forward with murderous intent flashing in his eyes but just as he went to deliver the final blow a red haired went speeding out from behind a stack of crates and stopped right in front of Hiei taking the hit in Yusuke's place.

"Kurama ?! " Yusuke exclaimed. The red head stood there, the blade gripped in his hands. Covering his hand with his own blood, he splashed it into Hiei's Jagan Eye. The green demon let go of the Sword, frantically wiping the Jagan eye clean.

"Hey, I can move!" Yusuke said. "It is because the real source of Hiei power is his Jagan Eye." explained Kurama. "Kurama ! You traitor! You won't get away with this!" Hiei roared in anger as his rage erupted into the air.

Yet another fight ensued as Kurama made his way over to Botan to give Keiko the antidote. Kurama effortlessly pulled the blade from his stomach and handed it over to Botan for her to get the antidote. Keiko drank the antidote and the eye on her forehead faded away.

As Hiei was about to finish Yusuke off, he spotted the Forlorn Hope behind Hiei and shot his Spirit Gun at it. The Spirit gun bounced off and hit him in the only place he couldn't see, his back (now for the twist in the story)

"Hn, I had to admit that blast had done my body some damages but it isn't powerful enough to defeat me," Hiei said with a smirk as he get up and point his sword at Yusuke's throat.

Just seconds before Hiei can kill Yusuke. Lisa, wearing the same fighting outfit when she fought Goki, walked into the warehouse. Upon seeing the situation her friends are in, she said "Well I see you, Yusuke, have some problems. Do you mind me taking care of it for you?"

"Lisa!" screamed both Yusuke and Botan "What are you doing here?" . "Isn't it oblivious, I come here to rescue your guys." reply Lisa with a reassuring smile.

"Do you think you can beat me! What a laugh!" laughed Hiei (Wow he laugh! It was a miracle!) "You right, you not worth fighting after all you are wounded." teased Lisa. "Why you little" yelled Hiei as he let go of Yusuke and charged toward Lisa with a sword ready at hand.

Lisa smirked and made some strings shoot out of her glove and warped them around Hiei so that he can't move. Hiei tried to cut the strings with his katana but can't. He was so surprised that he dropped the sword he was holding.

"Don't bother trying, the strings I made are unbreakable." said Lisa as she advanced on Hiei. She stopped right in front of him and imagined that she had voice pheromone. "Hiei go to sleep" Lisa whispered softly into his right ear.

_As soon as this human whispered this few words to me I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I tried to fight but I felt my power fading away and my mind slowly drifting to unconscious state. So sleepy…I will just take a nap……ZZZZ." _

Hiei closed his eyes and his body returned to his normal form before he started falling to the ground. Hiei was caught by Lisa before he hit the floor. She gently set Hiei on the ground before turned to face the others. "Are you guys okay?" asked Lisa. "We are fine but what did you do to Hiei?" reply Botan.

"I just put him under a sleeping spell that all." answered Lisa with a smile. _This young lady seemed familiar._ Kurama thought as he searched his memories. Lisa spotted Kurama wound and asked if he would like it healed. "Wait you can also heal!" yelled the surprised Botan. "Of cause, you will not know when you can die of blood loss "reply Lisa.

Lisa gently put hands on Kurama's stomach and imagined his wound is healed. When she uncovered her hand from Kurama's stomach, the wound was completely healed. "Nice! Now if you heal mine." asked Yusuke impatiently. "Sure, no problem." she said as she healed Yusuke.

"The three stolen Artifacts are recovered and Hiei is defeated, I hereby mark this case closed." Botan yelled.

**Lisa: No fair if this story is about me then it should have more stuff about me!**

**Me: I know but if I let you beat up Hiei, who going to destory the forlorn hope and beside this battle is how Yusuke and Hiei build up their respect for each other.**

**Lisa: I guess you have a point but when do I really get to to fight?**

**Me: Depend if I am a mood for light, camera and action. **

**Lisa: I wish I have some cool battle or else I will be the hero saver so something.**

**Me: You can be that until I have more ideas for your battle.**

**Lisa: (angry) Fine but I want the spotlight soon or later (angrily walk away)**

**Me: ****Thanks the characters for their hard work in making this chapter and now for my beauty sleep! Good night everyone! -..zzzz and Oh yeah, don't forget to review...zzzz. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! After some sleep, I decided to update some new chapters. Sorry if there some grammar error, after all nobody is prefect. I will try to fix them as soon as possible, so bear it with me. Next chapter start!**

**Chapter 7 : Genkai's Tournament! **

Yusuke entered a fighting tournament at Koenma's behest. The winner of the tournament gets to learn the secret techniques of Genkai, a master psychic, and Koenma knows that there is a demon named Rando will be after Genkai's techniques. To his surprise, Yusuke finds his old rival Kuwabara at the tournament.

"Kuwabara, Why are you here?" questioned Yusuke who still a little shocked. **"**You see Urameshi, my spirit enegry have become much stronger then before lately and I can sense alot of spirit that it is bothering my school work and sleep so I come here to ask Genkai for some advices since I heard that she is a master psychic. What about you? " said Kuwabara.

"I come just here to enter the tournament and show off my skill." Yusuke answered coolly slipping his hand into his pocket.

"Hi guys!" said a familiar voice from behind. "Lisa what are you doing here." yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara after they recovered from their shock.

"I come here to watch the tournament and if both of you guys failed to pass I will beat you up myself." Lisa said with an evil smirk. Yusuke gulped _Great! If I failed not only will I get scolded by Koenma but also get beat up by a girl._ Yusuke thought bitterly.

An old woman walked out and stopped near the giant pot, to meet with hundreds of people and silence. She cleared her throat and turned to the crowd. "All right, the first test is…Drawing lots!" – Everybody do anime fall - "Everyone is to draw a slip of paper from this giant pot. Hurry, we don't have all day!" All the people except Lisa began lining up to draw a lot.

Finally, everyone got a slip of paper and Genkai began another announcement. "Now, all of you open your envelope. If it's red, congratulate yourself! You've passed the first test! If it's blue, get lose! " Everyone tore open their envelopes to see their result. Yusuke mumbled "please be blue so I can say I tired and go home" and Kuwabara said "please be blue I didn't come here so I can be her student". They ripped the envelop and both took out a red paper. "Oh the joy" Yusue and Kuwabara said in usion.

"Hey you! The girl in the black robe, how come you didn't draw a lot." asked Genkai. "I just come here to watch if that ok with you, Master Genkai." answered Lisa politely with a bow. "Since you are mature I guessed you can come along" said Genkai after some thought.

The two turned around to lead the way when two big guys came up behind them, praising themselves saying they were the most powerful men in the mountains and complaining about how their papers weren't red.

Lisa sighed and explained. "That because this test does not depend on physical strength. If you Spirit Energy are strong enough your blue paper would have turned red. " The two men said that they didn't believe her. " Fine I will show you. Now hand over your blue paper."

The men handed her the paper and Lisa held them up so everyone can see. To their surprise, the blue paper turned red in her hand. "Now are you satisfied." said Lisa in a bored tune. The two men still insisted they were strong. Genkai sighed. "Well, it seems like I have no choice…" she said and released her Spirit Energy, sending both of them flying into the gate.

Genkai chuckled. "My, I really am getting old. A few years ago those two would've been sent through the forest. Oh well…Now follow me you dimwits" She turned around and walked off, ignoring the gaping crowd expect Lisa since she already saw it on the show.

Lisa and the crowd began to following her to a game room. The two of them lead the way to the game room and Genkai appeared on a little metal basket pulled by a chain. "I hope you all brought your quarters. These games shall be your next test!"

A boy even shorter than Hiei stepped up. "Please, Sensei, what do these games have to do with our training?"

"These aren't normal games. The shooting Game will test your Spirit Awareness, the punching game will test your spirit strength, and the karaoke will test how you adapt. If you can't pass two out of three then go home quickly." All the people scattered and started to play a game.

"Lisa you can play if you want to" said Genkai _and_ _it give me a chance to see how strong you really are._ "Thanks Genkai, I am sure I will have a good time beating the high score." Lisa said as she left with a smile on her face.

Lisa later found Yusuke and Kuwabara near the punching game. The two turned and smiled back at her. "So Genkai decided to let you play the games, Huh?" asked Yusuke and Lisa nodded.

"Yeah Urameshi, now we'll see who's really weaker!" Kuwabara walked up the game confidently and punched, getting a 129. "HA! Beat that!" Kuwabara yelled into Yusuke face. "The machince must be broken here let me test it out for you" he said as he ready his boxing glove.

Yusuke punched the machine with all his strength and got a 155. "Ha! I got higher than you Kuwabara" the crowd around them gaped. "No way! How can Urameshi be stronger than me!" yelled Kuwabara. "What about you Lisa? Not that you stronger then us since you only a girl.

"Well this girl can beat your face into the ground." Lisa said angrily as she drawn Kuwabara face on the puncher before hitting it hard. The machine stopped at 303(if you decode it, it mean knock out) and the Kuwabara face on the puncher looked very ugly after that punch.

Kuwabara and a bunch of guys around them gaped. "No way, but she's a girl!" "Say that I am just a girl again, and you all will felt what it liked being beaten into a bloody plum by one." yelled Lisa showing her fist. The room suddenly became silence," that much better now let play next game guys."

After Lisa and the guys left, the punching machine was crowded by other guys trying to beat her score. Genkai who had been watching from her steal basket was quiet shocked with the result. _She is very strong if she joined the tournament she could pass with ease._

At the shooting game (Vampire night), the group betted the loser had to do whatever the winner want for 3 days. They started at the same time, Yusuke was the first to die then followed by Kuwabara but they both managed get a passing score. Lisa finished the game with a prefect score and some more life to spare.

"That is Impossible! You didn't even die once!" Kuwabara said." The scarier my enemies are the more pleasure I had in killing them, _servant_." explained Lisa to Kuwabara with a smirk that sent chill down his spine. _The real reason was that because I already played this game a lot of time in my own world and I am also a master at shooting _Lisa thought.

"Let's do karaoke next!" Lisa said, happy with her scores and having the guys as a servant for 3 days. Kuwabara decided to karaoke first saying that he had a good voice blah blah soon on. During Kuwabara turn, Lisa and the guys had to cover their ear from his loud voice and it is no different for Yusuke. Finally it was Lisa's turn to sing, she passed the test with flying colors as well as earning some admirer.

There were only twenty people left; Genkai took them outside to a forest. "Now that the weaklings are sorted out, the test from now on will be much tougher."

"Hey, I'm getting a bad vibe from this forest," one man said shakily.

"That's understandable," Genkai said smugly. "This is known as the dark Forest. It's as old as the human race and thrives with demons. On the other side is a giant tree, you have two hours to reach it." A group of people left out of fear, shrieking about how crazy Genkai was.

She simply laughed. "Yes, run along! Even the people with the slightest spirit awareness can sense the danger in this place!"

"Yes, this forest is no place for the weak, or a boy who just needs something to do," a man known as Kabano said.

"Speak for yourself; I'm not afraid to walk through Grandma's Forest!" Yusuke said cockily.

Yusuke then walked up to Kabano. "You're just trying to get rid of me so I won't learn Genkai's technique instead of you, is that it?" He stopped and looked Kabano up and down. "By the way you wouldn't happen to be a demon in disguise, would you?"

Kuwabara pulled Yusuke away. "If you're going to do this run then so am I!"

"Stop getting so excited, it's embarrassing," Yusuke said nonchalantly. Everyone stood at the border of the forest. "I hope you don't die," Genkai said casually. "Alright…on your mark…go!" Everyone raced off.

Genkai then turned to face Lisa "I am sure you can go thought this forest without problems"

"Of cause it is no problem for me since I used to traveling in jungle a lot and I know how to avoid the danger there."

Genkai nodded and hopped to the jungle while Lisa ran into the forest with a fast speed. When she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara in front of her, she started to slow down for a bit.

"If you're smart, you'll use your spirit awareness to choose the fastest path…goodbye!" said Lisa before she sped off. "When did Lisa get so fast ?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed at the same time.

Genkai and Lisa were waiting by the tree, when Kuwabara came. "Whoa, am I really the first one here?" Genkai nodded to him. "Ha! Yeah, that's right! I'm cool! Beat that Urameshi! ".

"It was a great job, Kuwabara, but please don't let it go to your head!" Tsuki joked. Kuwabara simply grinned and shouted more praises of himself. Slowly, more and more people started coming along. "Ok the two hours have passed; I think we have our group so let go to the next…." Genkai was then interrupted by Kuwabara saying that his friend isn't here yet. "We all can't just wait for one man to arrive you know." Yusuke suddenly appeared running forward to group yelling "Yes! I finally made it". "I am sorry but you are a few moments too late," Genkai reply. "Aww… man if only I didn't spend so much time beating up that vicious man bat creature."

"You mean you stupidly ran right into the bat lair and beat him "Genkai said sounds a little surprise. "Yes, does that mean I am still in the tournament?" Yusuke asked in hope that he can still continuo his mission. "Fine I will let you pass anyway." answered Genkai.

**In the next chapter the real fighting will begin so get comfortable and…… Hey! Who turn off the light! It is so pitch black in here... hit something and falls down to the floor Please review while I still around end with beeping sound.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! This chapter is about the fighting during Genkai's tournament. So let the insanity violent begin!.**

**Chapter 8: The real fighting begins!**

**Lisa's POV**

"Ok, the fourth test will involve actual combat! Follow me to the battle arena," Genkai turned her back on us all and began walking with the expectation of us following her. Everyone immediately followed her.

We then arrived outside the soon to be battle arena. "Here's the battle arena! You'll face off two by two until only one of you is left!"

"Alright, a fight," both Yusuke and Kuwabara echoed in unison. They looked at one another challengingly before running in after the rest of the group while I calmly walked into arena.

"Huh? It is pitched black in here!" Yusuke gaped as he stared around.

I gasped as I stared around. _Wow this place was pitch black that I couldn't even see the dang floor!_ _I looked around to see that once the door closed behind us it was like it disappeared from existence completely! It is a good place to give someone a fright. _

I couldn't see around the huge room at all. It was like there was nothing around us at all but a never ending black abyss. Yet, I could see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai and the rest of them. Literally! There was a strange flame that surrounded each of them. It didn't take long for me to notice that the flame was made up of their Spirit Energy.

I looked at each of them to see their levels. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Genkai's energy were the brightest in the room but Yusuke and Kuwabara's energy was raw and untamed while Genkai's flame was brilliant and beautiful. I quickly look at my own flame only to discover it is purple color but it fit me perfectly. Genkai said, "Let's determine the match-ups. Hm…come to think of it, I don't even know your names. Go 'round and introduce yourselves."

One of the tall guys with the patch over his left and in the in the traditional Japanese outfit stepped forward to say, "My name is Musashi. I exterminate demons."

"I'm Shorin. I'm training as I travel the country," Shorin-or the bastard Rando. I looked over the small form and would've never thought that this short guy standing in front of me would be a demon who has killed ninety-nine Masters of Reiki. I mean he just didn't fit the profile and he seemed way too innocent! How did he pull that off considering what he really looks like, anyway?

"I'm Kibano. I'm challenging my own limits," the guy in a Japanese training outfit said calmly.

"My name is Chinpo," the next fat guy said calmly looking at Genkai. "Kaze-maru! I'm one of the last ninjas!" the bald guy said proudly pointing at himself. I stared at him with my eyebrows arched I can't believe he was that bald and he don't had a mask to cover it. "I'm Kuroda," the last guy said before Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Kazuma Kuwabara! And I am the toughest kid in School! " Kuwabara stated trying to sound as tough as he possibly could. "Yusuke Urameshi! An even tougher kid in school! " Yusuke stated flatly outdoing Kuwabara as usual. Why am I not surprised that they're still trying to outdo one another in a place like this?

Genkai went to move on but Shorin interrupted her, "Excuse me Master Genkai but who is she? "now they were all staring at me, I hate Rando more than ever now. I wish I am the one who will kick his ass to the ground.

"Well, don't stand there like an idiot. Introduce yourself to us," Genkai sniffed looking over at me.

I signed and said, "The name's Lisa and I am good fighter and cook. If I caught anyone of you guys insulting me behind my back, _I will get you_." And the golden claws suddenly appeared out of my fighting glove pointing at the guys. Each of the boys took a step back from me with a sweat drop on their forehead.

"Here are the pairings!" Genkai suddenly snapped causing all attention to fall on her once again. She then commenced to tell them what the lots were as I glanced around the room again. There was something about the room that gave me the creeps. The darkness that surrounded us was hardly normal. Genkai treated the room with something. I suddenly snapped out of my trance when Genkai said, "So finally someone notices."

I spun around to see her standing right there in front of me as Kaze and Kuroda went out into the pitch black room to fight. I looked at her as she explained "None of these twits have taken notice why they can see each other but not the room. You're the only one who noticed that the room was treated to reveal what their Reiki looks like. You and I are the only ones that can see it but yours power is different," her eyes looked over me suspiciously. Damn now she saw my strangely purple colour flame which I took pride in.

I could see she was trying to figure out my power and I can't just tell her I have god-like power, now can I. "Let just said everybody power are different one way or another." I reply and Genkai nodded to my answer.

Back at the fight, I watched the two go absolutely berserk and try to kill each other. Kaze and Kuroda were moving furiously trying to bring the other down. Both were heavily bruised and it seemed the Kuroda would win until suddenly Kaze threw his hand out and struck him down with a Rei Gun winning the fight. He then stumbled out of the darkness to the group.

After a couple of fights, Botan come up and said that she wanted to talk to Yusuke outside for a moment. Then she suddenly caught sight of me and waved, "Lisa are you okay?"

"Calm down Botan. She just here to watch, she didn't join the tourtament." Yusuke answered. They then went outside to talk about Rando and other things (that I can't remember).

"Third Match: Kuwabara vs. Musashi!!!" Genkai called from where she stood.

Kuwabara moved confidently forward but Yusuke suddenly stopped him saying, "Don't trip over your own feet!"

"Go screw yourself, Urameshi," Kuwabara hissed angrily back at him before walking forward again.

During his fight, Genkai and I were the only ones who could see the fight as it happened and the rest of the fighters only seemed to have faint clue of what was happening. Yusuke heard a fist connect with a jaw and Kuwabara grunt as he said, "Hey, Kuwabara! Sounds like you are losing! You always said you were tough-so show him!"

"What do you care Urameshi? Look to your own battles! I am fine!" Kuwabara shouted in reply as he wiped the blood from his jaw. I cocked my own eyebrow. Well he better win if he don't want me to teach him how it done.

"Doing fine? I've beat you silly, boy. You can barely stand," Musashi laughed from just in front of Kuwabara.

"Think so? Hah! I spit on your wimpy punches, man. You don't know brutal until you've gone a round with Urameshi!" Kuwabara answered actually spitting at the guy. Musashi then pulled out his wooden sword that was carved from a tree over a thousand years old and polished in Holy Water.

Suddenly he disappeared from Kuwabara's sight and then only seconds later delivered a blow that might very well have killed a normal human or knocked them clean unconscious. A huge crack snapped out around the room and I saw half of the guy's sword go flying into the air and land beside a dazed Kuwabara.

Kuwabara stood up and grabbed the end of the sword out of pure instinct. Musashi disappeared from sight and was about to deliver the finishing blow when Kuwabara spun around in time and called forth his Spirit Sword through the tip of the charmed sword.

Instantly he broke the rest of his challenger's sword and struck him down. Genkai stood there gaping at Kuwabara from the side lines and I couldn't help but smile that Kuwabara finally managed to make his own sword.

Genkai then called, "The Fourth Match: Urameshi vs. Kibano!"

"Man! It really is pitch black in here. We can't see each other," Yusuke said trying to keep his voice calm but I could see that he nervous. "I don't find that a problem. I know your position precisely," Kibano laughed from the darkness. I could easily see that he had on that helmet that allowed him to sense Spirit Energy easier. _Where did that helmet come from I don't know._

Kibano suddenly moved and began beating the mess out of Yusuke. Every time Yusuke got back up after taking a hit he was sent straight back down by another. Yusuke didn't even have time to react and even though I could clearly see his Spirit Energy, Kibano disappeared from my sight quite often.

_Maybe if I focus a little more I can see him better. _I could actually sense my Energy sharpening and my eyes were able to catch even his slightest movements. When I finally could watch every single movement, he began powering up his arm for the 'Supercharged Explosive Thrust' and aimed it clean at Yusuke's jaw. It sounded horrible as Kibano's knuckles connected with Yusuke's jaw.

"Whirlwind Kill Throw!" Kibano roared flipping Yusuke through the air. Yet, just before Yusuke was even thrown from his body he slid the little cigarette into the guy's belt and prepared himself for the impact his body would take.

"Nice job," I grinned upon watching the cigarette.

"What do you mean?! Yusuke's getting beat!" Botan nearly shrieked into my ear. "Calm down, alright and paid a closer attention to the fight, Botan. "Rei Gun!" Yusuke's voice suddenly called from the fight and I looked up to see Yusuke striking Kibano down, slamming onto the ground and Yusuke staggered slightly towards the group.

"Semi-finals commence immediately! First Match: Kaze vs. Urameshi!"

Genkai called out getting immediate grief from Yusuke. She shrugged him off and said, "Come on. We're changing location."

We moved to a bare swamp field for the next fight. "This place once was held a war many years ago, a lot of people died here their soul still roam around these parts. "Genkai explained

The fight between Kaze and Yusuke began with them trying to kill each other. Kaze then throw energy-seeking ninja star at Yusuke. Yusuke went behind Kaze in order to make his stars went against him, slashing him to pieces.

_Kuwabara, Shorin and I are the only fighters still standing in the Genkai Tournament. Yet Rando has not been found. Could this mean that Shorin is actually Rando?_ Yusuke thought.

Then it is Kuwabara against Shorin, which ends when Shorin cast a shrinking spell on Kuwabara which made him change into a very small size and then he broke Kuwabara bones.

Kuwabara's body now lays broken on the sideline. "Now to decide which one of you gets to be my new apprentice. Final Match: Urameshi v.s Shorin!" They walk out and started fighting each other. And with Yusuke's energy dwindling every minute, the evil Rando finally reveals his true and monstrous form.

While fighting, Yusuke throw by Rando into a nearby lake filled with weird man-eating fish. When Yusuke was in the danger of drowning Kuwabara's soul went to Yusuke's mind to insult him in hope to boost up his spirit energy.

Yusuke felt so angry from kuwabara's insult that he blast out the lake (at the same time killed all the fish with his energy) and hit Rando with all his might.

Rando then decided to use the shirking spell on Yusuke but instead he himself shuck down to tiny size. "Hey! How come the spell affected me isn't it supposed to shrink him?" The confused Rando yelled. It is because your opponent can't hear the spell so that is why you are affected instead." Explained Lisa "What do you mean Yusuke can't hear my spell?!" Rando asked.

"I think there something in my ear when I went swimming" Yusuke said as he pulled out some swamp tar from his ear. "Awww…this is gross! All well at least it saved my life. And now for you, Rando! ".

Yusuke walked forward and smashed Rando with his foot." The winner of this tournament and my new apprentice is Yusuke Urameshi!" Genkai announced. Botan cheered while Lisa smiled at Yusuke's victory.

"Great now that I defeated Rando and the tournament is over, Botan, what about the bonus front seat ticket to the famous WTK boxing show." Yusuke said with his hand held out for his hard earned ticket.

"Oh here you are Yusuke," said Botan as she was about to hand the ticket, Genkai interrupted.

"Now my apprentice, you training starts tomorrow so you can't go any where until it is done! I suggest you give it to another friend of yours so it doesn't go to waste" stated Genkai calmly. "What?! But I deserve it!"

"Don't argue with me, I said so and it's finally." Genkai said before she walked away to heal Kuwabara leaving Yusuke gaping with Lisa and Botan laughing at his misfortune.

**Coming up is the Four Saint Beast episode, which will take sometime to write it. I think will before ready after a few days or so. So please review and tell me if there anything wrong with my chapters so I can correct it ASAP. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me:Oh goodies! Chapter 9 is ready to load! Lisa get the movie projecter!**

**Lisa: No need to scream! Anywhere, Here you stupid projecter. **

**Me: Oh shut up.This project is one of my pride. (Hug said thing) **

**Lisa( bored look): Are you going to start the chapter or left these people hanging?**

**Me: Oh yeah,sorry about that... ****Now is the started of the four saint beast's saga so get ready and go prepare yourself a nice big bowl of popcorn. 1…2….3…Go!**

**Chapter 9: The Beasts of Maze Castle**

Yusuke had just returned from his training with the great psychic Genkai, and is now chatting with Kuwabara about his horrible training Genkai and what the old hag made him do. "Lisa is training me too. Boy! You should see her when she is mad." Kuwabara said as he imagine his training. He have to do 100 push-up, run 200m as a warm up and keep training with her until he get full control of his sword.

Keiko then ran to the beach where they sitting on in the park. "Yusuke, where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!" yelled Keiko who was happy but angry at same time."

"Oh! Keiko, Long time no see. You see, I have gone training that all." Yusuke explained." I know how about us all a movie!". " Great idea! I will the tickets!" reply Keiko before she walked away happily to the direction of the movie theater.

"You know what Urameshi, Keiko always looked happier when you are around." Kuwabara said while Yusuke just shrugged his shoulder. Yusuke suddenly noticed some weird looking guys were following them.

The gang reached the theater and was deciding what to watch. Yusuke saw the weird guys and quickly said "Kuwabara and I are going to check out some guy's things and we will come back later so make sure you get those tickets for us, Keiko, bye." Yusuke then dragged Kuwabara out of the theater.

"What is your problem Urameshi." Kuwabara complained. "Look behind us, we being followed." Yusuke whispered. Kuwabara looked behind and saw the weird guys too.

"Looks like we got some punk trouble, Urameshi" whispered Kuwabara with a stupid smirk on his face. They walked into a dark alley and face the three weird looking punks.

"Now tell me what you want with us, "demanded Yusuke but all he got as a reply was "Must kill, kill, kill..." from the zombies looking guys. The goons each took out a knife and charged at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Wow these guys are serious," yelled Kuwabara.

"Stand back Kuwabara" said Yusuke before he yelled out 'Shotgun' and blasted some mini-spirit gun from his hand at all the goons knocking all three guys out. "Wow! I guessed the training with Genkai paid off." Yusuke said admiring his fist. o.o

Kuwabara then spotted a demon spying on them and yelled at it. The demon tried to escape but was stopped by Botan who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Botan what are you doing here. Let me guess I have a new mission right?" asked Yusuke. "Bingo! And not a moment too soon! Dreadful Makai Insects are invading this city, as part of a sinister scheme to flood the earth with demons! So that why you, as the spirit detective have to stop it". Botan reply back.

At the same time Botan pointed to the three knock out guys as a makai insect climbed out of one's guy mouth and flew away. Upon seeing it both Yusuke and Kuwabara felt disgusted." Fine I will do it." Yusuke said. (Who want to see their own home town used as a sinister scheme anyway?)

"Then I am coming with you too Urameshi." Kuwabara shouted. "You can't Kuwabara, first you can get yourself kill and second I not going to baby sit you." Reply Yusuke.

"No way! Or have you forgotten that I the great Kazuma Kuwabara have high six senses and my all powerful spirit sword." Kuwabara argued back.

" What the uses arguing with him, Ok! you can come along Kuwabara just don't get too excited. "Yusuke answered much to Kuwabara delight.

They then into a warehouse filled rotten wood. The warehouse is dark, a spooky and deserted place to be. Botan keep hitting the warehouse floor until she found a loose tile. When she lifted it, under the tile is the portal to the demon castle where the saint beast lives.

"We have to jump into that!" Kuwabara yelled." Well you don't have Kuwabara if you don't want to." Botan reply much to Yusuke happiness since he is feeling lazy after training in Grandma Foot camp.

" Ok bye now "Yusuke said before he started walking off. " Oh no! You don't, Yusuke, you have to go but Kuwabara have a choice since he not a spirit detective." Botan yelled as she pulled Yusuke by the ear.

"It ok, Botan, although I may not be a spirit detective but I think I am one and I will save my beloved town from chaos!" Kuwabara said before he jumped into the portal. If you listen closely you could hear him screaming "ahhhhh….mommy".

"Wow he actually did it!" Yusuke said still surprised that Kuwabara have courage and continuo." Well I have to follow too, and Botan one more thing what about Keiko, she waiting for us at movie theater, she will kill me if she found out we ditch her!"

"No worries Yusuke, I will take care of that problem so off you go!" Botan said as she pushes Yusuke into the portal. With Kuwabara at his side, Yusuke dives into a forbidden demon city. His target: four deadly creatures known as the Saint Beasts!

Lisa appeared from the shadow and stopped Botan from closing the portal. "Lisa! Wow you sure give me a fright anyway are you here to help the boys out?" When Lisa nodded to Botan's question, she jumped into the portal in a blink of an eye.

Once down there our heroes (Yusuke and Kuwabara) were having a hard time fighting imp-size demon that is attacking them in groups in hope they can hunt for their flesh as food.(you properly know the imp demon are hungry by now)

But the imp demons suddenly ran away when their saw the other two demon coming. Kurama and Hiei, the two demons Yusuke beat in his first case and were on probation in the human world, are sent by Koenma to assist Yusuke and Kuwabara to battle the Saint Beasts.

"You must be stupid if you can't even kill these weaklings," said Hiei as he joins the group." Kurama and Hiei thanks for coming to help," Yusuke said." As far as I see it, I think we are baby sitting." reply Hiei rudely.

"Why you little shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara as he went to punch Hiei only to fall flat on the ground when Hiei suddenly disappear and reappear in front of Yusuke.

"But you on the other hand are a different matter and where the girl who save you?" said Hiei who curious about the girl since he only met her two time only.

"Oh you mean Lisa I don't know the last time I saw she, she said she want to go for shopping and beauty saloon _girls"._ Answered Yusuke .

From where Lisa was hiding she can hear what Yusuke said and was writing a note on how torture him.

Yusuke said turning towards Labyrinth Castle. They walked forward right through some of the small imp demons that Kurama and Hiei easily struck down and made it straight to the Gate of Betrayal.

Kuwabara stopped for a moment and stared at the ominous entrance with distrust and said," Hey Urameshi there something strange about gate."

"Well we have to go in anyway since it the only door we can use to enter the spooky castle." Yusuke reply as he walks into the dark tunnel entrance followed by the others. The gang was then greeted by a strange eye bat creature flying in front of them.

"Welcome to Labyrinth Castle. Those who dare to enter will be tested at the Gate of Betrayal." It said before it pulled down the nearby by level. Instantly a strange grinding noise echoed above them and the stone ceiling fell down with an amazing speed. The group looked up and sees the danger. Yusuke then shouted, "The ceiling's dropping!"

"The gate is keenly sensitive, quite smart, and very wicked. It analyzes the strength of each person and applies the exact amount of pressure that they can tolerate. If even one of you relaxes in the slightest-splat!" the bat-eye demon then laughed in its annoying high pitched voice before it continuo "If one of you strives to save themselves by escaping, the others will be flattened. If none of you attempts a betrayal, you'll exhaust yourselves in this futile effort and die together. As you see only craven traitors may enter this castle. The choice is yours."

Yusuke began to curse the demon to the darkest depths of the raging inferno below but the demon merely responded by laughing. The group keeps holding the ceiling while thinking of a plan when another kind of laughing echoes through the tunnel. When Lisa then came into view Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in relief.

"Need some help?" Lisa asked. "What does it look like save us already!!!" shouted Yusuke. "Alright just keeps pushing the ceiling for a little while longer and _don't dare relax the slightest_." Lisa said calmly before she walked passed the guys holding the ceiling and lifted the switch lever. The ceiling suddenly stopped coming down and slowly rose up above the group.

Lisa then sliced the bat demon's eye with her golden claw and said "Tell your Masters, I'll spare their lives if they'll hand us the Makai whistle or else it's the end for them. They get only one chance," before the bat demon's retreated back.

"How did you get pass us without putting more pressure on the ceiling?" Kuwabara questioned for the others. "It's one of my 180 talents you will die before you get a chance to see them all, anyway let go we don't have all the time in the world you know." Lisa reply with a smile before she turned and walked away. The guys give each others odd look before following her.

They walked through the long hall with bones discarded on the floor for intruders to step on. There was also awful rotting smell from the bones that wafted through the halls.

**Lisa's POV**

We were walking in silence before Kuwabara broke it by asking Kurama a question.

"What do you know about these four beasts, Kurama? I mean, I have no idea what we're about to face," Kuwabara asked causing Kurama to give him a thoughtful glance.

"Well, as you may have gathered from the special measures the Underworld took to restrict them, they're very dangerous. And they don't look at all human, so brace yourself for that," Kurama said carefully choosing his words. Kuwabara's face paled a bit and I saw Yusuke's eyes flicker. They were ready for a fight now. While they were talking I was wondering how to blackmail them.

"Such a high praise! I blush!" a voice roared from a ways ahead of us. I flinched from my thought at the sound of Genbu's grating voice and looked ahead to see the door that would lead us straight into Genbu's lair. I rubbed my now ringing ears and let out a low growl.

"Let's go," Yusuke said running towards the door with Kuwabara on his heels, not really caring what the others of the group thought about it.

Yusuke grabbed the handles of the door and threw them open. As soon as his sight fell on Genbu he yelled, "This is one of them?!" Kuwabara then yelled in surprise following the suit "It's a giant made of solid stone!"

"Welcome, I, Genbu will take good care of you. Behind me is the staircase in the castle that leads up. Defeat me and gain the stairs…or die here," Genbu laughed in that horrible voice of his.

Genbu then raised his tail above his head and then slammed it on the ground as hard as he possibly could to show his strength. " So which one of you will be the first to get crushed by me?" Asked Genbu.

"I will fight him first "said Kurama as he stepped forward.

"KURAMA! ARE YOU SURE! HE'S A ROCK!!! HOW ARE YOU SUPOSED TO FIGHT A ROCK!?!?" Kuwabara complained, childishly.

"Oh be quiet you fool, A rock is a rock, he could be broken just as easily as I could slice you limb from limb before you even notice..." Said Hiei.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, SHORTY!!!" Kuwabara yelled on top of his lung. Hiei just ignored him. Kuwabara continued to yell at the 3 eyed demon, as Kurama walked up to Genbu to fight him.

Yusuke leaned over to Kuwabara and began whispering, "Look, maybe we could sneak around him…"

"Relax. Kurama may surprise you," Hiei quickly cut him off. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him doubtfully while Hiei never took his eyes off the two fighters in front of him as he continued, "Fact is, I teamed up with him because he is a lot smarter than you give him credit for. Threaten him and he gets vicious in ways then even I don't want to think about."

"He has quite the reputation to say the least in the past. Getting him to consider you as an enemy is a bad move," I agreed crossing my arms.

"Whenever you're ready," Kurama said calmly looking over at Genbu. Genbu merely smirked as they do a little staring contest. I turned to see that Genbu was melting his tail into the floor but at an angle that none of the group except me could see. I being the only one who knew what was coming and if Kurama didn't move in time he was going to get nailed and possibly killed. I balled my fists and shouted, "Kurama, look behind you!"

Kurama's head spun around just in time to catch sight of Genbu launching his tail at him from the ground and he barely jumped back in time to avoid the full hit. Yet, his lead feet had a drawback and Genbu's tail sliced through some of the skin on his stomach in the exact same spot that Hiei had stabbed him earlier which have fully heal by me.

Kurama was breathing unevenly and pressing his hand into the wound to stop the bleeding. Genbu began to explain about his advantage but I was far more focused on Kurama. I wasn't as worry as Yusuke is since he the one shouted, "Kurama, say something! Anything!" .

"It's ok Yusuke. I've had worse…as you know. Genbu just caught me off guard that all, I won't let that happen again," Kurama answered in a calm tone. Kurama straightened up and said, "The wound would've been worse if Lisa hadn't given a heads up. I'll have to be more observant from now on."

"Hahahaha! I, Genbu, will just kill you easily since you are injured now!" Genbu said before he melts into the stone floor.

"Wow he went into the floor," Kuwabara shouted.

Kurama then looked up, and saw Genbu's tail coming down from the ceiling and about to collide into his head. He immediately jumped out of the way.

"Kurama! He could melt throught solid stone and attack from anywere! Carefully sense for him! He'll come up silently! You can't trust your eyes!" I adviced him. Kurama nodded as he looked around the area for the stone demon that was trying to kill him. Knowing where the foul beast was going to come up next I looked to the ground just behind Kurama to see it moving. My entire body tensed and Kurama spun around to call out, "Another Sneak Attack!"

Genbu jumped out from the stone and launched his body at Kurama from one side and sent his tail at Kurama from the other side. Kuwabara shouted, "He's attacking from both sides!"

Kurama jumped to the side to dodge the attack. Yet as soon as Kurama landed Genbu once again sunk into the ground. "You won't win just by dodging, demon thief!" Genbu roared jumping at Kurama from behind. Kurama easily dodged out of the way and landed calmly on his knees.

"You have a point. It's time I use my special weapon," Kurama reached back into his long red hair and pulled out a simple but beautiful rose.

"A ROSE?! Kurama, are you crazy?!" Yusuke shouted at him as if he lost his mind.

"This isn't just any rose…" Kurama raised the rose above his head and a line of petals began to fall around him. He suddenly snapped it down and the petals whirled around him. When the petals had cleared up I could see one of Kurama's hands was gripping the handle of the whip while the other was holding it near the middle being careful of the thorns, "…It's my Rose Whip!"

"Dare I say it……Flower Power?" Kuwabara stuttered in disbelief with a sweat-drop.

"The room smells…nice. What's going on?" Yusuke stammered looking a little more dimwitted that he usually did. I had to agree with him though the room smelled much pleasant now. _Hell I love this smell! Too bad I don't have this kind of perfume._

Kurama closed his eyes and ignored Genbu's condescending words as he worked to find him.

"Ah! Up there!" Kurama suddenly called opening his eyes and looking up directly above him. Genbu was already out of the ceiling and on the offensive before he even saw what Kurama's ace was.

"How did you know?!" said Genbu a little scared that he had been caught.

"Heh! I can smell your aura! Now that the air's been purified by the scent of roses it is easy to pinpoint your putrid scent!" Kurama answered with a smug smile.

"He's got him!" Hiei said with a confident look on his face, "The thorns on that whip can cut through steel like a hot knife through butter!" After Kurama used his 'Thorn Whiplash' to cut through Genbu. He broke to pieces was lying as a huge mound of rubble before us.

"That guy wasn't so tough after all!" Kuwabara laughed mockingly.

"You idoit! Kurama made it look easy, but you'd have been dead at Genbu's first strike," Hiei said condescendingly to Kuwabara.

"Why did you keep torque in' me off every time you open your mouth?!" Kuwabara growled getting in Hiei's emotionless face.

Suddenly we heard Genbu start moving again. I whipped my head around and Kurama's grip tightened on the whip.

"We're not done here," he said quietly moving away from us to face Genbu once again.

"As you see, I find being sliced to pieces no more than a moment's inconvenience," Genbu laughed as he picked up his head from the ground. He raised it over his head and placed it there. Once it was secured he twisted his neck causing it to give a cracking sound.

"This reminds me of how Kuwabara was. I always beat him to pieces and he kept coming back!" Yusuke said with a slight smile. "Hey! take that back Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as he yelled out how strong he is and so on.

Back to the fight, Genbu turn into a swarm of flying rocks and charge at Kurama. Kurama moved away just in time and saw the red glowing rock within the group of stone.

When Genbu tried that move for the second time, Kurama went into the centre of the swarm and the other rocks slammed into his body, but with all his strength and concentration, he managed to get ahold of it...The red glowing rock and bring it close to him.

"NOW YOU WILL DI...huh?" Said Genbu, confused becuase everything was upside down. He then realized his head was in between his legs, Yusuke and Kuwabara then burst out in laughter. "HAHAHAHA! I'D LIKE TO SEE HIM USE THE BATHROOM NOW!" Kuwabara said with difficultly because of his laughter. "Stop it Kuwabara! I dying of laughter" Yusuke said as he holds his stomach. I just smirk while Hiei snicker.

When Genbu realized what was happening and he began to freak out.

"Looking for this?" Kurama inquired calmly as he held the stone out in front of him. He turned it in his hands and continued, "I figure this is your control core, the part that keeps all the pieces of your body organized. You made it look like any other piece of you but I saw the glint as it emitted energy. Part of my success as a thief you see, is that I'm good at finding what's hidden." Kurama said as he looked to the red glowing rock, squeezing it a bit.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!!!" Genbu yelled in fear. Kurama throw it into the air and slash it with his rose whip. The red rock exploded as Genbu was reduced to nothing but a pile of dust.

"Nice work Kurama" Yusuke said give Kurama a pad on the back. I walked up to Kurama and heal his stomach. Kurama thanked me and said how useful it is to have a healer on the team.

"Kuwabara, Why don't you fight the next monster. I want to see if that training was worth it. "said Lisa with a bored tone.

"FINE! I'M TAKING THE NEXT ONE!!!" Kuwabara yelled before he dashed up the stairs.

"Well let go up the stairs before the punk hurt himself again… " Lisa said when she heard Kuwabara tripped on the stairs. The boys nodded. The group proceeded up the stairs, with Kuwabara ready to fight next one.

**Next is the second saint beast, Byakko the White Tiger demon. The next chapter need a longer time why? Because I doing my bloody training and tuition. Man! And with stomach ache too. Ouch! Oh the pain! beep end of message P.S please review if you want it done faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Where was I? Oh yes, the second saint beast, Byakko the white demon tiger. Let see if I can finish writing this chapter before I eat away the delicious chicken wing my mother cooked earlier. Yum… Ok start chapter.**

**Chapter 10: Byakko, The white tiger demon**

**Lisa's POV**

We were walking up the stairs to Byakko's lair and encounter some traps. Kurama manage to disable some wall and floor traps while we had to make thought the fire arrow trap and pitfall trap without getting much trouble. Let just say Kuwabara is a little careless and almost got himself Killed! I think he is stupider and clumsy than all of us but at least he has a warm heart.

"When we are near his lair, Byakko's roar could be heard."

"Byakko. That's his roar. Sounds like he's in a pretty foul mood," Kurama stated with a little concern entering his voice.

"Let's go," I said looking down towards the doorway where I knew Byakko would be. The others nodded and we quickly made our way to the entrance. Kuwabara and Yusuke gasped in amazement when we stepped out onto Byakko's walkway and I just stared only half-amazed and half-bored. There a stone bridge between our platform and Byakko's.

On his platform, a great muscular demon stood tall and proud on 2 legs with his arms crossed. His hair on his head was messed up and uncontrolled with green coloring.

"I can't believe I had to get off my butt to deal with pesky little fleas like you. You defeated Genbu, but don't let that go to your heads. He was only an underling!" Byakko roared at us from his perch.

"And you are a fat lazy tiger who wear an outfit like a savage prehistoric animal. How can you call us fleas if you haven't bath yourself?" I reply back. The guys at the back snicker in amusement.

_This onna have some nerve talking back to the demon, Hn, Kurama?_ I heard Hiei telepathically talked to Kurama. _Yes but I can see she also smart. Remember when she shouted that advice to me in my battle. It had helped me a lot, Hiei._ Reply back Kurama to Hiei. _Hn, I just wonder what else this onna can do?_ Hiei said one last time before he closed his telepathic line.I will just pretend that I didn't hear them.

"Hiei and Kurama. YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR DEMON KIND BY WORKING WITH THESE HUMANS!!! I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND EAT YOU!!!" Roared Byakko. Yusuke and Kuwabara covered their ears. "WELL!? WHICH ONE OF YOU WILL FIGHT ME!?!?" The White Tiger yelled out.

"Oh shut up your roaring ugly furry ball! Kuwabara get this one over with before I lost my temper and toast him myself!" I shouted finally not being able to stand his voice any longer.

"I agree. I've had enough of his bull!" Kuwabara growled cracking his knuckles. "You're going to take him alone? I thought that was all talk," Hiei said in his calm monotone.

"I, The Great Kazuma Kuwabara, will fight you! And I am not afraid of anything," Kuwabara said as he walked toward the stone bridge in a slow motion.

"You're trembling from eagerness then?" Yusuke asked looking at Kuwabara's knees. I took my first true look at Kuwabara and saw that he was shaking beyond all control. _Wow even after all that talk and training he still afraid. Go Figure!_

"What I say I'm going to do, I do!" Kuwabara yelled back for his pride.

"You can't back out now, Kuwabara!" Yusuke hissed at him quietly.

"Nuts to you, Urameshi! Just watch!" Kuwabara growled making his way towards Byakko. I couldn't help but notice that the trembling increased as he made his way down the walkway so I decided to give a random shout of encouragement.

"Kuwabara! You either stop doing the Marcel Jackson shake-a-leg dance and win this or else I will have to save your sorry ass and make you training as twice as hard understand?" he nodded in acknowledgement. It didn't do much for him but he managed to stop shaking as much as he was before.

Byakko then plucked 4 hairs from his head, and breathed on them. The hairs fell around Kuwabara and turned into 4 green savage ferocious beasts, with sharp claws and stood on all fours, which Byakko used for his dirty work.

Kuwabara became paler than usual as he looked at the ugly beasts and I sensed Yusuke's heart quicken. I looked closer at the hair balls creatures. _It seems they made from his hairs and that mean… _

"NOW FEAST ON HIM AND TEAR OFF HIS ARMS AND LEGS!!! BUT LEAVE THE TORSO FOR ME!!!" Byakko commanded his creatures. Byakko's creatures charged at Kuwabara who wasn't near quick enough to dodge its sharp claws. Yusuke let out a strained shout to his friend and Kuwabara spun on his heels to run towards us.

"Okay, their all in one spot now" Thought Kuwabara, as he jumped back and his fist and out come his spirit sword." Spirit Sword gets longer!" Kuwabara's sword grew longer than it was before and stab right into three beast in a row. After locking the beasts in place he jumped back and said, "There! How's that?! Hah! Monster shish-kebabs on the stick! ".

"There just one thing wrong with your shish-kebabs Kuwabara, they were still alive and trying to eat you!" So being the idiot Kuwabara's known to be, he ran back towards us with the three fur balls following him.

As they circled the little pillar, Kuwabara quickly came to the end of his sword and fused the ends together to make a chain.

I watched carefully as he melded the ends together and saw sweat pouring down across his forehead. _He must be scared to death for a while and hope this trick work or he will just beg Yusuke or me to help him. I wonder if I was right._

When Kuwabara thought he locked the beasts stably he yelled "behold the monster shish-kebabs merry-go-round". I chuckled while Yusuke laugh and said " Aww.. Can I have a go on your merry-go-round pops?"

"How dare you insult my beasts? I will come down and get you myself!" roared Byakko. He made his beasts disappear before he jumped off his platform and was about to land on Kuwabara but he jumped out of the way just in time.

As soon as Byakko landed on the platform, it shook, causing Kuwabara to fall back a bit, but he got right up and faces Byakko.

Kuwabara then charged at Byakko with his spirit sword at hand at full speed.

"I'll warn you right now that your Reiki Sword is useless! If that's your only weapon of real power, you don't stand a one-in-one hundred chance against me!" Byakko growled mocking Kuwabara's sword.

Kuwabara dismissed the warning and began lashing out against Byakko in an attempt to take him down. Kuwabara was fighting like crazy and was swinging his sword everyway possible to inflict damage on Byakko who was taking all the hits with a slight smile on his face.

With each hit that made contact with Byakko's fur, I saw Kuwabara's sword spark and then shrink in size. Before long Byakko was a little on the fat side and Kuwabara was so exhausted that he looked ready to double over at any given moment.

Kurama said, "Something's wrong." as he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah! Look at them-their faces. Kuwabara may be scoring the hits but he's the one wearing out, Byakko gave the baka fair warning. It's his fault for not listening. That sword has a different effect on Byakko," Hiei said in flat monotone as Yusuke tensed beside me.

I looked closely at Byakko's body to see that he truly hadn't gotten any bigger at all. He just got a hell of a lot fatter. Man, it a miracle Byakko the fat balloon didn't die from heart attack (you know when you are obesity you get heart attack problem?) I wonder how he does that.

"I get it now!" Kurama exclaimed in sudden realization and without looking at the three of us who stood at his side, he continued, "Take a look at the sword!"

Everyone turned their attention to the sword and saw that it had shrunk to the size of a dagger.

I looked at the other three and said, "Byakko had almost completely sucked Kuwabara dry of his energy. He's a bit of a glutton isn't he? Too bad Kuwabara's an all-you-can-eat buffet to him. On the other hand maybe he knows what he doing..." I said as I crossed my arm.

They each looked at me slightly confused but seeing the look on my face they know that I not worry about Kuwabara's safety.

I watched intently as Kuwabara ran forward and rammed his sword straight through Byakko's stomach. I flinched as he hit the ground due to energy loss and lied there not getting up.

Byakko began making his way towards Kuwabara but even though his footsteps shook the ground, Kuwabara wouldn't move. Yusuke attempted to move forward to help his friend but Kurama stopped him telling him to wait. I, on the other hand, inched forward. Kuwabara didn't look like he was getting up.

A strange noise suddenly broke across the area I looked at Byakko as I realized Kuwabara's plan was acting up. Kuwabara jumped up and began mocking the demon as his stomach turned against the energy he had been given by Kuwabara.

The tiger demon suddenly shot into the air like a bullet from a gun. Yusuke was laughing his head off as he shouted, "Ha ha ha! Worst case of gas I've ever seen! What a moron!""That was……moronic indeed," Hiei said blinking.

**Click. Click… Click. Click… **

The guys turned to see me holding a camera flashing at Byakko's direction. I managed to take some pictures of Byakko sailing in air from some funny angle. _Man Am I a good photographer or what!_

"Lisa what are you doing?" questioned Yusuke for the others. "Colleting pictures for my new wall of shame!" I said as I clicked away. The others give me disbelieve looks before turning back their attention to where Byakko landed and watched him move the rubble away from him.

He stood up and glared over at us growling, "I'll admit I'm impressed. Your tactics were effective. To show my respect, I'll lead you to my chamber…To my own personal HELL room!"

With that Byakko turned his back to us and began making his own way through the opposite entrance of the area. We followed at a respective distance and Hiei asked curiously, "Did I hear that overgrown fleabag said the hell room?"

"If I didn't know better, Hiei, I'd say you were a bit excited to see what it looks like," I said as we ran through the corridor. I looked over my shoulder and saw him glaring at my back but if you look carefully at his face you can see that he surprised that I started talking to him.

"Whatever it is, it's this way!" Yusuke shouted as we came up towards the new platform. I could already feel the heat coming at us and when we burst into the room I could already feel a steady sweat bead at my forehead. _It so hot here likes hell hmm... No wonder it call it hell room. Now just how did the magma get in here anyway? Guess I will never know._

While standing on the rocky platform we can clearly see the lava beneath us bubbled dangerously and the stone pillars that rose from its depths looked as if they could both stay up and crumble at the slightest touch. How those things were holding up Byakko that fat tiger weight was beyond me but I wondered exactly how sturdy those things were.

"Wow... I guess personal hell was not just a clever name..." Yusuke said as he stared around the room. "Heh heh…this is my special gaming room. Quite a sight isn't it? My favorite touch is the acid bath below! Anyone got the nerve to come down and fight me now?!" Byakko shouted from the middle of the room.

I sweat-dropped and made a snort that caused the guys to look at me like I was stupid. "Just because you got a pool filled with magma doesn't made us afraid, Tiger" I answered back.

"Oh yeah! Why don't you come down and show your strength, girl." Byakko yelled from where he stood. "Gladly" I tried to step forward but was stopped by Kuwabara. "Sorry Lisa but it's against my honored code to left you fight him. I agreed to fight him so I am the one who suppose to finish up the fight alone," Kuwabara said as he started walking to Byakko's direction.

"GAH!! Kuwabara!! Are you sure you could still fight after all that?!" Yusuke shouted.Even though Hiei told him-with genuine thought for his well being-that he should take a rest, Kuwabara went into the fight headfirst.

I sighed at his hardhead brain and said "So be it, since you won't change your mind. I will have to let you fight, don't I? Just don't take too long. we have a world to save here, Ok Kuwabara?" Kuwabara smiled happily that I was on his side and nodded before he jumped down onto one of the stone pillars below.

"Why did you let him fight? Didn't you say Byakko adsorbed all of his energy just a while ago" Yusuke yelled at me like I have lost my mind. "I said most of his energy not all and I don't think Kuwabara will change his mind even if I throw an anchor at his head." I reply back calmly." Now stop worrying Yusuke and watch the fight."

Yusuke stared at my calm answer before turning back to watch Kuwabara fight Byakko.

"Yes, I am a cat. Would you like to see my version of a hairball?" Byakko laughed as he snorted back loudly again. "This time it won't be was easy as last time... I never got to use my special move, you know..." Byakko said, as he put his hands on his throat. All of a sudden, he shot a huge ball of energy at Kuwabara from his throat.

Kuwabara placed himself ready to swing at it like baseball but Kurama yelled at him to get out of the way. Though Kuwabara was confused, he turned on his heel and jumped off the platform.

Just as he landed on the other platform the attack slammed into the rock and disintegrated the stone as if it was nothing. Kuwabara gaped at the pillar as it crumbled into the lava below.

"See that! My Tiger Shatter Scream!! It reduces anything it hits to dust!!" Byakko laughed as all of us stood in awe.

"So, it does exist, I'd heard if a demon that could produce sonic blasts that shatter molecular bonding! The only defense is to avoid getting hit!" Hiei said sounding slightly surprised and I swore there was a hint of worry there.

I was stunned that a creature could manage to make those sounds from within their own throat without harming themselves. Although maybe that why Byakko's voice was so earsplitting in the first place. _I am getting my ear checked after this mission._

Kuwabara began jumping from platform to platform as Byakko began launching unmerciful attacks at his opponent to catch him in a trap. Finally Kuwabara landed on the last platform and realized he was going to have to take one hell of a gamble.

Everyone began talking down about it, saying he wouldn't make it but I shouted, "Show him what a human can do you frizzy haired baka! And use your brain for once!"

Encouraged by my shout, Kuwabara took the leap without another word and was sent out towards the pillar. Kuwabara then threw his Reiki Sword into the lava and using it as a javelin Kuwabara threw himself into Byakko's body shouting, "Like it or not, fuzz butt……hell's waiting for the both of us! DIE!"

Kuwabara slugged Byakko in the jaw and they were both sent flying over the edge. I watched completely stunned as Byakko plunged into the lava below. I didn't even see if Kuwabara was with him or not.

I leaned forward trying to scan the pillar from where they fell and managed to see Kuwabara hanging on the edge for his dear life but Yusuke couldn't see him from his angle. Yusuke kneeled down and leaned forward shouting as loud as he could, "KUWABARA!"

**Click. Click… Click. Click…**

"What are you snapping your camera at me for? Can't you see Kuwabara have given up his life for us?" Yusuke yelled at me. "Oh shut up crybaby, he still alive looks." I pointed to where Kuwabara is. _Anyway more photo for my wall of shame and blackmail. Muhahaha…_

"Kuwabara, you are alive!" shouted Yusuke as he jumped from pillar to pillar to reached Kuwabara while the rest of us followed behind.

When we reached Kuwabara's pillar, Yusuke was teasing Kuwabara about his position. "Urameshi help me up!" yelled Kuwabara. "I thought you don't need any help from us?" Yusuke joked. "I said during the fight with Byakko only. Now help me!" Kuwabara reply quickly.

Yusuke then pulled Kuwabara back up. When Kuwabara get back up, he lay on the floor panting.

"You have the most remarkable luck. Care to go against another demon?" Hiei asked looking at Kuwabara curiously to see his reaction.

"NO! That's it for me! I'm DONE!" Kuwabara replied nearly wetting himself.

"That's alright Kuwabara there no need to wet yourself, Hiei was just joking. You earned your rest," I said smiling at him.

"So let's see... Kurama and I had already fought... Urameshi, Lisa and Hiei the only ones left! Who's going to take on the next one!?!" Asked Kuwabara.

"We'll just have to wait and see..." Said Hiei. The five of them made their way across the platforms to the next room, ready for what ever comes their way...

**Next fight is our gravity defying demon, Hiei V.S Seiryu, the third saint beast who controls ice. So stay tune for the next coming chapter! And more importantly please Review ****Right now!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was reading the newspaper when wait a minute… Why was I reading it again? Oh yeah, my father forced me to. Well after the news, its show time! (throw away the papers and ran toward computer at high speed) Ok starts the O-type machine. On the go!!!**

**Chapter 11: Hiei V.S Seiryu (Until the end of saga)**

**Lisa's POV**

We finally stopped at the series of doors after a long walk at the hallway. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara saying, "Which door should we take, Kuwabara?"

"Hm…" Kuwabara looked at the doors curiously for a moment before pointing at one out saying, "Second one from the right." Yusuke smiled smugly and walked forward saying, "Second from the right it is."

"Uh,Why the hell should we trust you? " Hiei asked glancing at the door incredulously.

"Heh! Avoiding mazes and traps is my forte!" Kuwabara said pointing at himself proudly. Hiei merely shrugged at Kuwabara's reassurance and glanced back at Kurama. I looked at him for a moment in confusion before realizing that, in his own way, Hiei was asking Kurama's opinion.

I closed my eyes and scan all the doors. _Kuwabara was right; the other doors are guarded by demon acted as traps expect the one he pointed out. I guess having high six sense is a good thing after all_.

"Well Lisa what your decision?" Yusuke asked as the others turned to face me. "I say we enter Kuwabara's chosen door since there no spirit energy coming from it; The other door which do have demons roaming inside it, who acted as trap or guards. Now let go, "I said as I went thought the door with guys following from behind.

We walked into Seiryu's chamber and looked at all the decoration of it. Huge statues of dragons stood on both side of wall and the giant doors in the middle that block over us with dark aqua door lining. Air of coldness can be felt outside the room.

Kurama as he looked at the chamber saying, "This must be Seiryu's chamber. A demonic aura's leaking out, more potent than the others!"

"We don't have time to worry about it. Let's get going," said Yusuke as he put his hand on one of the door. "Hello, A little help here!". Kuwabara walk up and helped push the door. Without any further hesitation they both pushed open the door and blinked as the light changed before their eyes. A wave of cold air rolled out of the room and the group shivered violently as our eyes looked to find Seiryu.

There stood a man in the middle of the room with green skin and blue uniform with an artificial dragon wrapped around it. He stood with his fists behind his back, with a little pointy beard and a strict face.

"I take that this guy is the next saint beast, correct?" Asked Yusuke.

"Yes. I am Seiryu, the third saint beast. Master Suzaku finds your petty activities highly vexing but this is as far as you go," his stance was cold and his glare even colder. "And it seems we have an uninvited guest...".

Indeed they did have another guest; they heard something dragging its body threw the halls, scratching the ground as it dragged itself.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Byakko stumbled in barely standing on his feet at all with a lot burn marks and scathes on his fur. "S...s... Seiryu, pleas help! The human... He burnt me... he left me to die...I n...need your help..." Said Byakko, reaching out to Seiryu who didn't answer.

"P-please, I need some energy…I'll repay you once I'm stronger…" Byakko wheezed sounding even more and more pathetic with each passing second.

"What, he's still alive?!" Kuwabara gasped beginning to freak.

"You have already failed your role as the saint beasts by showing how pathetic you are... You don't deserve to live..." Seiryu said coldly. Byakko's eye's widened in shock, as Seiryu used his aura to lower the temperature of the room.

He then put out his hand and made Byakko's body freeze into pure solid frozen ice with flesh and hair inside. He then dashed up to the frozen white tiger, and rammed his fist into the middle of Byakko's frozen body, causing it to explode.

Byakko's head was the only thing that survived, and it landed on the floor. If you looked closely, you could actually see a frozen tear of blood oozing out from the crack under Byakko's eye.

"HE KILLED HIS OWN TEAM MATE; THIS DISGRACEFUL!!! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A SAINT!?!?" Yelled Kuwabara. Seiryu just laughed. Yusuke's fist glowed in rage, he didn't care if it was Byakko, and Seiryu had no right taking Byakko's life. Kurama and Hiei stared at Seiryu.

_I do feel sorry for that fur ball but he bought this misfortune upon himself by joining this heartless gang. I just hope his soul can rest._

"They have no sense of camaraderie. They're driven solely by greed and hunger," Kurama stated sounded completely stunned by the fact.

"I wanted to destroy him but this is weird…wrong! He deserved better…and I swear he'll get it!" Kuwabara shouted angrily.

"Right on! Kuwabara! And I'll do the honors!" Yusuke shouted as his anger also flared up.

"Wait, Yusuke," Hiei's voice was the only one out of us that sounded emotionless and calm but, I could clearly see his third eye glaring at Seiryu in fury. Nothing but pure rage radiated from his form as he said, "Save that rage for later. You'll need it against Suzaku."

As Hiei teleported in front of Seiryu and he pulled off his black cloak. Without looking away from Seiryu, Hiei tossed his cloak to the side and aimed right for Byakko's head. It landed calmly over the fallen demon's head and Hiei glared angrily at Seiryu.

"All of you pathetic fools are the same. The only way to live in this world is to kill those weaker than you. It doesn't matter if they deserve anything. You're only priority is yourself and if that means betraying a few insects and crushing them." Seiryu laughed cruelly.

Ok that guy is insanely vain and cruel. I wish hammer him with my flying pan of Doom! And steal his robe then burn it to see if it heat resistance or not.

"Ha! After I killed him then all of you will DIE!" Seiryu lunged forward ready to freeze Hiei like he did Byakko, but Hiei quickly get out the way. _A dragon demon, he is extremely fast and capable of emitting youki to turn the opponent into ice. Hiei better be carefully._

Seiryu sent a wave of punches and ice toward Hiei's direction and managed to freeze Hiei right leg.

"With one of his leg frozen, Hiei won't be able to dodge the ice attacks anymore." Kurama said in a worry tone.

I concentrated and watched as Hiei slammed his sword to the ground to push himself toward Seiryu and brought his sword across Seiryu's chest, stomach, arms, neck, and face. I could see every stroke he took and how he made sure every attack went clean through his enemy. _Nice I wish I can do that... Oh wait I could, silly me I am a goddess who sometime forget her own power._

Suddenly, Hiei broke away and rushed behind him as Seiryu's entire body broke apart and a waterfall of blood poured around him as he fell. The fire apparition sheathed his blade and looked over his shoulder at the corpse saying, "May I never see your face again." The ice around Hiei leg then broke apart.

Wait Hiei was toying with Seiryu all along, he isn't affected by Seiryu ice attack and cold temp because he a half ice and fire demon and have amazing resistance to both fire and ice. Who could have known?

We ran to Hiei side after the fight. "Hey how many times did you slash him, Hiei?" Kurama asked curiously and got an answer in a dead monotone tone sixteen. "Really? I only saw eight after the flashes" said Yusuke. "I can't even see the flashes"Kuwabara said dumbstruck.

"Wow I might die the next time you fight me like that." Yusuke said. "Hn, Maybe" Hiei said quietly before he went away to pick up his cloak. "I thought he would said something like 'of cause you fool' to Yusuke" Kuwabara said imitating Hiei's voice. "I think he is warming up to you, Yusuke." Kurama chuckled. Yusuke stared disbelieving at Hiei for a while before putting on a smirk face.

**End of POV**

After they left Seiryu's chamber, they walked into a strange looking hallway. "Why does this place smell like dog dung?" Kuwabara asked the gang. "It's because there are dogs here look!" Yusuke pointed to some dogs that look like they come from hell. "Those are Hellhound, they are famous for their hunting instincts. They can smell blood almost 250 meter away." Lisa spoke up.

"Man we don't have much time guys; I can feel something bad is happening in back at the human world." Kuwabara said as he looks around." I will clear a way for you guys to go through I will catch up with you guys later." Lisa said as she ready her glove.

"But Lisa you will be left behind with this… hell dogs" argued Yusuke. "I have already made up my mind, Yusuke and beside I have my secret weapon, I will be all right." I said giving Yusuke a reassuring smile and confident grin.

"Alright Lisa let go guys," Yusuke mentioned the boys to move out. Lisa ran headfirst and made some strings from her glove and whipped the floor making a loud noise that scared the hellhound. The hounds stepped back in fear letting a clear path which the boys then went through.

"Well it just you and me, hellhounds! Bring it on!" Lisa said as she goes into fighting stance.

The hounds barked fiercely and flashed their claws at Lisa before attacking her in packs.

"I hope this work, Ranma! The Fast sword!" Lisa said as she imagined the Ranma sword from the 'Law of Ueki' show. Suddenly a gigantic knife grows from Lisa's arm. _This so rock! A blade from an arm is really chaotic and cool!_

After 15 sec later, all the hounds were killed by Lisa's Ranma. _If only the knife in my house was this big, wait… that a stupid idea since it would be too heavy to cut the vegetable. It a good thing the guys isn't here to see this or else their eye will budge out. Hahaha…cough_

Back to our four hoers, they had gotten a message from Botan telling them about Keiko's danger a few minutes ago, and now are walking to a large outdoor platform in which almost all the area could be seen. There in the middle stood a giant yet unusual looking tower.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's the watch tower, I'm sure that's where the last saint beast is hiding." said Kurama.

They were running as fast as they could to the tower, where the last saint beast could be found. They suddenly made a stop at the tower when they saw hundreds of green dead looking beings who walked like zombies, coming out of door ways from the other sides of the tower.

"GAH! Urameshi, what are those guys!?!" Kuwabara yelled out.

"Like hell if I know!" Yusuke said sounded annoyed.

"They are cultivated humans. They are breed in large numbers inside huge fields; they feel pain or fear so are perfect brainless slaves and obey their master order without question" Said Hiei in a bored tone.

"What kind of twisted person would turn humans into creatures like that!?! AND THERE'S SO MANY! It might take us a year just to beat them all!" Said Kuwabara. More and more cultivated humans kept appearing, it was like there was an endless amount, no end to the soulless brainless misshapen humans.

"How are we going to make into the tower faster?" said Yusuke as he looks around the area search for a solution.

Hiei then noticed a window to the tower only about less than 20 feet up, very easy to jump too with nothing blocking it.

He turned to Yusuke and said, "Maybe there is. Look up there. See that window?"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked up and immediately saw what he was referring to. Yusuke's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the window and exclaimed, "Jeeze, Hiei, we're not grasshoppers. None of us could possibly jump that high!"

"Not from here," Hiei said as an annoyed look crossed over his face" but why don't Kuwabara, Kurama and I form a human ladder then you climb on us and jump to the open window. Sound simple enough for you detective?" Yusuke nodded. Yusuke thought _'I hope just I don't break a rib or two if I accidentally fall' _

Kuwabara stand still waiting for Kurama to climb on to him. After that done, Hiei skillfully jumped onto Kurama's back and prepare for Yusuke turn. Yusuke ran a yard before he climbed the human ladder and managed to jump into the window (well barely).

When the others looked up to see Yusuke calling, "If we get back alive, lunch is on me!" before he ran up the stairs to the boss lair.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to kick some ass!" Kuwabara said as he looks at the brainless zombies. The others then took on the entire army of cultivated humans, slashing and punching their way through, trying to get to the tower as well.

Yusuke had reached the end of the flight and ran into a room. Right in front of him was a huge screen taking up most of the wall showing Keiko and Botan running for their lives. "Keiko! and Botan!" Yusuke yelled with surprise.

"So nice to see in person, after watching you attempt to ruin my plans for so long," he spoke politely and calmly, "I am Suzaku, the leader of the Saint Beasts."

"And I am his dear assistant, Murg," the talking female parrot said as it flew onto his shoulder.

"I've been watching your dear, Keiko. It's amazing how much humans resemble animals when they're being hunted," Suzaku pointed his thumb behind him to the screen. Murg laughed.

Yusuke growled in anger and said," What are you doing to Keiko?"

"You should feel most fortunate, Yusuke. Not everyone's girlfriend gets to star in a horror movie. Expect the films in my city are somewhat different. Demons usually don't care much for happy endings."

Yusuke clenched his fist tighter before started punching Suzaku with his fists in anger. But surprisingly Suzaku was blocking him with one fucking hand.

"Your spirit energy is increasing Yusuke, Is it because your beloved one is in danger of being killed?" laughed Suzaku. Yusuke began to fight more fiercely with every second that passed by until Suzaku finally think he should use his special power.

Suzaku spread his legs apart and squatted, like a catcher on a baseball team. He clasped his hands together and held his two index fingers upright. The leader's hands began to glow as well as his body before it spilt into seven Suzakus.

"There are seven of you now! Great!" Yusuke sarcastically said.

**Back in the battlefield filled with green veggie zombies. **

"Damn it! How many more Veggie heads are there?!" Kuwabara said while punching the head off one of them and sending it flying before making his spirit sword and slay the rest. Kuwabara didn't notice one of the zombies almost hit him but before it could it was clawed away by Lisa.

"Lisa I am glad that you make it!" Kuwabara reply happily. "Same here" Lisa said as she continues to fight with her claws.

The opponents may have been easy, but the idea of fighting an army of them was easier said than done.

"Oh man, I'm getting dizzy fighting all these guys... HOW MUCH MORE ARE THERE!?" Kuwabara complained, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Kuwabara, you wouldn't be feeling so dizzy if you could draw back your spirit sword, and use your fists!" Lisa yelled through the roar of the battlefield.

"But I am not going to give up! I am coming, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as he used the sword like a pole to lift himself into the air, "Here I go!" Kuwabara, being Kuwabara, made a few miscalculations and landed smack into the wall a few feet below the window. The Spirit Sword disappeared. Kuwabara began to slip and fall down to the ground with a bump in his head. The others, who saw this sweat drop. (That is so classical)

Meanwhile Yusuke had a difficult time against Suzaku and his lightning and his ability to split into seven people, although he unknowingly damaged Suzaku's antennae causing Suzaku's lightning attacks to miss slightly. However when Keiko was about to be killed and with no Reiki, Yusuke was ready to sacrifice himself to use his Shotgun technique to kill all seven Suzakus.

I ran up to Kurama's side and said, "This can't go on. How long have you guys been fighting already?"

"Well, that lighting blast from the roof happened a while back. I can't say exactly how long, but I sense Yusuke and Suzaku are both near the end of their rope," Kurama answered.

"That long already?" Lisa blinked in confusion. _They are should be climbing the stairs right now and the second wave is coming in. I have to help then…_

"Guys get behind me, I have a plan!" Lisa yelled. The boys blinked in confusion but they jumped behind her anyway. Lisa suddenly unleashes a lot of strings from her gloves. "Killer strings wave!" The threads slashed all the veggie humans clearing the area.

"That was awesome, Lisa" Kuwabara said upon seeing the attack. "Save the compliment for later Kuwabara, it time to save Yusuke." Lisa said before she rushed headfirst into the tower with the others following closely behind.

Before they can reach the top of the tower, it exploded. "Yusuke!" Lisa shouted. "Urameshi!" yelled Kuwabara. When they finally reached the top Yusuke was laying close to death while Suzaku was couching on the floor saying "I understand now that upon you seeing Keiko in danger only help you to beat me isn't it Yusuke" before he dropped dead from lack of energy.

"This is bad, Yusuke need some life energy quickly or else he will die since he used up too much of his, in the fight against Suzaku." Kurama worried about Yusuke safety.

"I will have the honors giving some of my life energy since I am his best pal" Kuwabara volunteered. "But Kuwabara you have already used a lot of your energy too, why don't we let Lisa do it," advised Kurama.

"I am sorry but I can't, if Keiko find out Yusuke have some of Lisa life in him, she may get jealous of her." Kuwabara explained before he continued giving some of his life to Yusuke until he fainted. Lisa just sighed and shook her head. Kurama and Hiei were having some disusing about whom should carry who. "I told you we are babysitting, now we have to carry those loser on our back,"argued Hiei.

Kurama support the unconscious Kuwabara while Hiei support the unconscious Yusuke. _Why am I not surprised that Hiei would not go near touching Kuwabara? _

Lisa turned to look at them saying, "So, do we have to walk all the way to the entrance or……"

"Koenma was generous enough to give us a small orb that would get us back to his office. I suppose from there, they'll take care of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei and I will have to stay until our 'community service' is taken into account and you……" Kurama's voice trailed as he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Will have my first meeting with the prince of spirit world, and one more thing Kurama I heard a rumor that the prince have a body size of a baby, is it true?" Lisa said trying not to laugh knowing the answer.

Kurama chuckled and answered "you will see for yourself whether it true or not." He then pulled an orb out of his pocket and threw it at the ground and a swirling vortex appeared in front of. Lisa stepped into the portal along with Hiei and Kurama and they suddenly appeared in one of the rooms of the Spirit World, the main office where Koenma usually work.

"I see the mission had gone well, but who's the new girl? I never seen her before" Koenma said as he eyed Lisa suspiciously. "Allow me to introduce myself properly, my name is Lisa, age 12, I meet Yusuke when he was a ghost you see. " Lisa said uneasy with the silence, "But I will explain later after Yusuke and Kuwabara is healed up."

Koenma looked at me and nodded saying, "You're a lot more sensible than I thought, alright let see how badly you guys are wounded from the mission." Koenma said as he grazes around the room person to person." Yusuke and Kuwabara are both badly injured, It will need some time for them heal."

"Lisa why don't you try to heal them up a bit?" advised Kurama. "Sure no problem," Lisa said as she step up and put each of her hand on their chest. Yusuke and Kuwabara body then growled for a few seconds before fading away reviewing there not a single scratch or scar on their skin.

"Hmm…your healing power is very good, I am impressed." Koenma said. "Kurama and Hiei please take Yusuke and Kuwabara back home for their rest while Lisa and I had a little chat," Koenma said as his eye drifted to Lisa. "Does it include some tea and cookie?" Lisa said as she raises her eyebrow while the others sweat-drop upon hearing this.

"I will send for some now, Ogre! Get us some tea and cookie on the double." Koenma ordered the blue ogre that stood near him. "Yes Koenma sir," It said before running away to fulfill the request. Hiei and Kurama shook their head and walked out the door carrying Yusuke and Kuwabara with them.

Lisa chatted with Koenma for a few moments before they become good friend. "What about your education? If you don't go school," asked Koenma. "I don't want to bother with the school fee plus the books. I like to study at home by myself. It much more comfortable," Lisa replies as she sips her tea. "Then what your grades from your last school?" asked Keonma.

Lisa handed him her record book." You almost prefect in every subjects! Hmm… it said smart girl but also shy, love to cost trouble when bored ..." Koenma look up from the book to Lisa." Why don't you try going to school for a while, like a month trail how that sound?"

Lisa think over it in her head and said,"Ok but don't be surprise if I skip school or torture the teacher when I get bored." Koenma nodded "it is settled then" ha said as he gets up from his chair.

Lisa sighed. _It is back to school prison, Oh the joy… good bye sweet vacation. _

**Well this must be the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you enjoy it, I know I do.(properly since I the one who write it)**

**In the next chapter, you will see which school Lisa will attend. Please review to help me decide and fast before I made up my mind. See you on the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I have made up my mind, I sending Lisa to Kurama's school. Why his school? It's because Keiko is the most popular girl in her school. So Lisa has to be in this school then. Or Keiko may get jealous of her. We can't have that happen, can we?**

**Chapter 12: Back To School**

**Lisa's POV **

I walked to the new school that I am going to attend Kurama's school since this private school is one of the best schools in Japan where most smart people study which fit to my grade and second because if I cause any trouble, Kurama will be there to fix it. Anyway I braided my hair a little so I will make a good first impression.

The skirt in Yusuke's School is much better than the skirt they wear at Kurama's school. This skirt is much shorter that it is uncomfortable to wear, it only reach up until my knee. Are they trying to show off their legs?

As I started walking to the school enters, a lot of student started whispering things about me. I sharpen my hearing power to hear them better.

_Do you think she is the new student we are having?_

_Look at that girl she seems new here. Where do you think she come from?_

_Who's the new cutie?_ I want to slap that guy who said that but I managed to hold back the urge to do so. I look forward at the main door school and found a group of girls standing beside it waiting for somebody.

Must be Kurama… I mean Shuichi fan girls. I must be careful not to speak his demon name in public. It's also mean he haven't arrive or he had taken another routine to school to avoid being stomped by them.

I walk past them into the school. Where could the office be? It must be at the central of the school so it can be easily reached. Found it! See common sense.

I entered the office and answered the principal about the reasons for my appearance. "I see you must be the new student; here are your timetable and the map around the school, Miss Lisa." I politely thanked the principal and leave the office.

Let see my locker number is 456. I have math, geography, science, English, History and P.E today… wait did it said PE. Wahoo! I am having PE. Bingo goldmine baby! Cough must maintain calm emotion.

The class I am attending is Secondary 3A. It seems there is a lesson going on better knock first. "Come in," reply a teacher inside. I went inside and was greeted by silence. Most of the students in the class were staring at me. "I see you must be the new student we are having, please introduce yourself to the class."

I turned to face to the class and said with a greeting smile" Hi I am Lisa from the island of Singapore. I have come to Japan to further my study and also hope to get a job here. It is nice to meet all of you."

"Miss Lisa please takes a seat next to Shuichi, the boy with red hair, Shuichi please rise your hand," said teacher. Shuichi raised his hand; you can see on his face that he is surprised. I guess Koenma haven't told him about it yet.

I went to my new seat next to Shuichi while the teacher continues with his speech "And I hope you all will welcome her to our class warmly." I graze around the class. There 24 student altogether, more boys then girls as usual.

I looked at Shuichi from the corner of my eye, he looked like he just run a marathon. His uniform and hair is messier because of the running he took to be away from his fan girls in order not to be glomp up by them. I almost feel sorry for him…almost.

Math is one of my favorite's subjects beside PE and English. But I always study math in advance before it even teach by the teacher in class! All look, the teacher called my name to answer question on the chalkboard. They always do this to all new student to see if they good at the subject or not. It also decided whether they should respect you or not.

Let see the question is easy enough. I write down the answer and walked back to my seat. The teacher announced that it is correct and get on with the next one. My math book is a little thick but that doesn't mean it difficult. My moral is any question is easy if you know and hard if you don't know.

I know I didn't like school and I know because school is like a prison. You can't wear the clothes you like. You can't bring your music to school. I feel so bored and the I-love-trouble meter is rising. Maybe I should cause an earthquake for some entertainment. Must resist evilness…Muhahahaha,

Oh thanks the school bell rang and its lunch time. Man I so hungry I can eat someone up.

Where the cafeteria? Wonder if I should ask Shuichi, nah looks like he too busy with his fan girls' problem. I better get the second best thing, the map.

After so many twist and turn, I finally got to the cafeteria. I look around the huge room filled with lots of people. I bought my food and found an empty table with not a soul around it. It must be the newbie table, not that I care. I sit down and eat my food quietly.

_Look that new student is sitting at Mac, the bully table! No one is brave enough to sit there unless they want to beaten up by him_, I heard a guy said. Then he must be tough to have a table all to himself.

Suddenly a shadow cover me, I look up to see a guy wearing a very messy uniform so was his hair. His body is fat and plump, he should go on a diet if he doesn't want to die of heart attack. "Who are you to sit in my personal table, cutie? If you don't want some bad to happen to you, go to some others table." Mac, the bully said.

"Nah I don't think there are other seats in this crowd cafeteria. And beside you can only occupy one side of this table." I said back with equal force. Mac seem to be taken back, it's a long time since anyone had ever talk back to him like that.

"Will have you know! I am Mac the toughest bully in this school. Unless you move now, I will punch you." Mac yelled. "I will move after I finished my lunch." I said as I continue to eat my lunch. Mac shakes his fist in anger that I have the guts to ignore him. He put his tray on the table and turn to face me.

"Fine I will let you have the other side of this table, if you can win against me in arm wrestler!" shouted Mac to attract the others student attention. "Should no problem," I said not care much about it. Mac looked shocked with my confident answers but extend his hand out anyway. While we are arm wrestling, I was also eating my lunch at the same time. I can't afford to waste lunch today since I didn't have breakfast.

After I was finished with my lunch, I used my super strength and pushed his arm down. The surrounding crowd gasped in amaze. I just stood up and put away the tray. Before I leave the cafeteria, I heard some students saying rumors about me.

_I heard this new girl we are having, is the most feared student in her old school._

_There this rumor that she is straight A student but doesn't attend school properly._

_That chick is hot! _Isn't that the same guy from earlier? Wait till I get him…

I then found the staircase that went up to the roof. The roof seem like a good place to rest since there is still some time left before the next bell. I took the stairs up to the roof only to find Shuichi resting, there away from public.

He turned his head to see me standing at the doorway. "Lisa you never told me that you were going to attend my school." Shuichi asked upon seeing me. "I thought Koenma told you about it since him the one who come up with this idea." I reply leaning against the doorway.

Shuichi just shook his head saying "No he haven't, anyway how did you win in the arm wrestle against Mac."

"His hand may look strong but it is exactly the fat underneath his skin that did that, so he not that strong at all but truly fat." I answered. Shuichi nodded.

The bell suddenly rang, Shuichi get up saying" Come on let us get to our next class." I nodded following him from behind. "Shuichi what different kind of club did your school have?" I asked in hope there would be a club that I would like. "Let see we have basketball, badminton, biology, gardening, and dojo club." Reply Shuichi..

Did he said dojo club, I wonder if they allows girls to join, if not I will just show them what I can do. Shuichi stopped at a door that spelled geography room. "Here we are."

They entered the room and were greeted by silence. Many students stopped to stare at Shuichi and Lisa as they take their seat next to each other. The students around them whisper to each others about today news and rumor.

_Look! The school most popular boy, Shuichi is seating next to the new girl. _

_Do you think they know each other?_

_Maybe they are together, what do you think?_

_Who is the new girl think she is seating next to my Shuichi like that! _

_Hey! Isn't that the girl who beats Mac? _

_You are truly right, she must be very strong._

_She look a little scary, what kind of family do you think she comes from? _

_Maybe I should ask the super hot chick out._ That is the third time today I heard that guy. What wrong with his tongue? Do I have to clean it for him?

Anyway I acted as I didn't hear them and took out my geography textbook and started reading it. Some of the chapters in this book I have already learned from my exploring using the internet. Thank you Internet, for all your endless information.

All the students went back to their seats when the teacher comes in. "Alright the new student please stand up, so I can see you." The teacher asked. I stood up and bow politely saying "Hi I am Lisa the new student Mr…."

"You can call me Mr. Narumi, you may sit down now." Mr. Narumi said with a wave of his hand. I sat down and graze at Mr. Narumi. He is your average teacher with blond hair and slim body. By the looks of him, I guess he is around 30 years old.

"Ok class today I am giving you a geography project, about volcano" said Narumi earned groans from the class." In this project you will be doing in pairs, a boy and a girl." More groans can be heard from the class. "The boys name is in this blue box and the girls name is in this pink box. The pairs are picked by the names I pull from the two boxes. Let start now"

The teacher then pulled out a piece paper from each of the boxes. Each time he called out the name on the paper, either a cheer or a groan can be heard from the chosen pair. When Narumi suddenly called out 'Shuichi' name, many girls in the class started squeaking in excitement.

I turned to look at Shuichi whose head is sweating nonstop. Well Shuichi must be afraid of his fan girls who could have known? I could only wonder how many times he has to go through this. Listening to his fan girls flirting with him, I mean.

"Shuichi, your partner, is…" Narumi reach into the pink, pulled out a paper and said"the new student Lisa, Congratulation!" Shuichi release a sign of relief mumbling "At least it not one of my fan girls."

The fan girls screamed "What!!!" in the background. "What does the new girl get Shuichi's attention?" I sweat drop thinking F.A.N G.I.R.L freaking and nuts girls in reacting love. Nice phrase (please don't get offended)

The bell then rang, "Okay class! the project is due in one week, please finish it by then. That is all, you may all go now." Narumi said before he exits the door. The students then pack their bags before leaving for their next class.

As I started to leave, a group of teen girls block me. "Stay away from our Shuichi newbie or else you will face our wrath." the leader of the group said rudely to me.

"First of all I am not a newbie and I don't care about you wrath. If you want me to stay away from person that is none of your beeswax. Then fight me in a dojo. But don't blame me if I accidentally tear your skirt." I answered darkly shooting them each a death glare as I do so.

The fan girls slowly back away from me but the leader who is still shaking spoke up." Fine we will fight you. Let see how you do against a whole army of Shuichi fan girls." She said before she quickly walks away with her friends following behind.

I smiled. It is going to be fun. Now I just have to remember to join the dojo club after the school. The next class Science now where it is? Better asks Shuichi. I then saw Shuichi entering a lab, properly where the science class is held.

Once inside there long metal tables arranged in three row, where we the student will do the experiment. There are sinks build on either side of walls so the student can wash their hands after each experiment.

The professor who was standing near the teacher desk greets me. "Welcome new student, my name is Professor Rick." He then turned to the class. "Since she is new here, which one of you student would volunteer to be her partner. If you wish to volunteer please raise your hand."

Shuichi quickly raise his hand much to the class amaze. "Mr.Minamino, do you wish to be this new student partner?" Shuichi nodded much to his fan girls' dismay. "Nooo…! Shuichi!" yelled the fan girls in dismay. Shuichi and Lisa sweat-drop.

"Miss Lisa please takes your seat next your new partner." Professor Rick said. I walk and sit next to Shuichi. I wonder if Koenma was behind this… you know making sure Kurama and I do our project together, same class, and chosen pair in a 5-100 chance of lucky draw. Weird but he properly did it so I will enjoy my time instead with an unwanted partner.

Shuichi and I have a great time at the science class until I almost blow it up. Shuichi said that not a good idea and that it's crazy! And the Koenma will get me for it phrase. I just hate those I-will-get-in trouble phrases. Why? Because I am the trouble, it's in my blood. Well only when I get bored I guess. Anyway…moving on.

I going skip telling you about what happen at History (because you will bored with the time &dates & events)And English class since nothing much happen expect Shuichi have to stop me every time I get bored and tried creating chaos. At least he is busy.

Then when the bell for PE class rang, I was overjoyed I tell you. I was so happy that I almost hugged Shuichi but cover it up saying I accidentally trip over my own feet. He just shook his head and told me if I have brought my sport clothes if not I can't join PE class.

I know I didn't bring it but hey I have god-like power and can make anything appear out of thin air. I nodded my head and asked where to change. He explained to me that there are a PE changing room for girl and boy, and that I can change there.

I thanked him before entering the said girl's changing room. I look around the room, there are many girls chit-chatting but they change into whisper when they notice me.

_Look! It's the new girl, I wonder if she is good at sport too. _

_I think she is tough, have you hear the rumor that she had challenged the entire Shuichi fan girls to a dojo tournament._

_Really she against all of them! Wow that unbelievable! Yah! I know. _

_Even if she is the smartest girl in the world, she will never beat me at sports._ Just wait and see. I will show you and everyone what I can do…Muhahaha Must stay focus. Man they are already staring at me better started changing.

I walk into the changing room and come out wearing my sport clothes with one of my arm holding my school uniform. I walked to my locker and put it inside. A male teacher wearing a couch uniform suddenly comes inside shouting "It's time to get out, girls."

We get in line before moving out to a field.

"Today class, we will test your throw skills. We are going to throw javelin and weight ball across this field. The passing throw for javelin is 5m for boys and 4m for girls. Let start with the first girl and boy in the line and so on." The couch announced to the class.

The class groans in annoyances and the burning sun above them isn't helping one bit.

Many students tried the javelin but the best score is 5.8m in javelin was set by a boy name John who kept bragging about it to the class until now. I wish someone will show him about being arrogant. Wait I a god right…I should made his learn a lesson by going making him through a series of humiliation, How evil of me but it's for his own good.

The coach soon called out Shuichi with another random girl. The girl started flirting with Shuichi. Shuichi quickly throw the javelin so he can get over with it. It landed on 5.7m

The other girl just throws her javelin not careering where it landed and quickly follow Shuichi.

Then it's my turn against some random guy, the guy said that he don't care who I am and that he will beat me to the ground. I will show who toast who. THAT SUCKER DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE IS MESSING WITH!!!!!

The guy throw the javelin earned the score of 5.6m. "Hahahaha beat that newbie!" said the guy. But he stopped laughing when I pointed the tip of the javelin at his throat.

"You should be careful going around people calling them newbie, if you don't want to die early, understand." I said darkly before getting in place to throw my javelin. The guy that was laughing just now was rocking back and forward in the corner. The class just stared at him of horror and amazement.

Let see first you hold the most middle of javelin, move back a few meters, ran forward, stopped before reaching the fault line and lower your arm that holding javelin. Aim and Shoot! I throw the javelin with all my strength. It flew across the field and landed at 7m.

The students at the back cheered. Wow I must have used of my spirit energy mixed with anger just now. Oh well who said I have to play fair.

"Great work Miss Lisa, you should join the sport club," congratulated the coach. He then turned to the class "Ok! now that all of you have done javelin. Let move on to the next sport, throwing the weight ball. Please try not to drop the ball on someone else feet. Or else," The coach warned before giving the ball to the first boy and girl in line.

"This ball weight 2g for the boys and 1g for the girls. The passing score for boys is 2.5m and for girls is 2m Ready throw!" the coach said before he blows his whistle. This goes on like forever until it my turn. I stepped up to get my ball; I then take a look at my opponent who is John. He smirked at me before throwing his ball. His ball landed at 3.4m. He has almost beaten his school record which is 3.6m.

I channeled some spirit energy into my arm before shooting the ball and it landed at 3.9m. "Hooray!' I yelled out of excitement. Everyone stared at me oddly. Oops I did it again, silly me.

Let skip to the end of school, I don't want to remember what had happen. .

I was exiting the school area when Shuichi joined me. "Lisa, may I walk you home since you never told us about your house. Or where you live." He asked me. I think it over in my head and decided it's no problem.

"I guess I have never told you guys where I live, have I? Fine; I will show you my house." I said before I walked in the direction. Shuichi quietly followed behind.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally arrived at my house. "I see you have move into the old house of Madam Hong. She died so the house went to her son Mr. James, did you bought it from him." Shuichi said

I nodded saying "Yes I did. Anyway I decorated the inside and the backyard only; I don't bother with the outside. Let go in," I then unlock the door and we went inside.

Inside it is still dark expect for the light from the window. "Wait here while I go turn on the light." I said before I left for the light switch. Shuichi waited patiently for the light to be turn on. I bet he want to see what the inside looks like.

**Click…the light is switched on. **

Shuichi's eyes widen when he saw how big the main hall is.

**Sorry if the chapter is confusing. I will continue the story as fast as I can. So please be patient. Please Review to remind me or if you have anything to say about this story. Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I thank one of my reviewers for correcting my mistakes between meter and kilometers. Yes, I know there some error in the story but hey! now we can have a game of 'find the hidden mistakes'. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 13: Midnight Project Horror!!! **

**Shuichi's POV**

I can't believe it, she live in this experience house alone. The main hall was huge decorated with Greek statues. Here you can see a wide staircase that led upstairs. There are 5 doors in this room. Each door has a label that describes the room's name.

I asked Lisa as we enter the living room "how much room do you have here?" Lisa reply, "only 8 why?"

I shook my head and said "Never mind, anyway should we do our project now?"

"Hmm…what was the project again?" she asked. I sweat-drop and answered"Didn't you pay attention in class, Mr. Narumi want us to do geography project about volcano together which is due next week."

"Oh hey that one, I know why we don't just steal one active volcano from Indonesia and get it near the school and if there is a chance it will explode the school. More vacation for us!" Lisa said as she pop down onto her sofa. I sweat-drop what was she thinking?

As I turned to asked her about something, she had already fallen asleep on the coach.

I sweat-drop until I heard her saying"While I am resting, make yourself useful and use the computer over there to do the project. Good night." Lisa said before she fall asleep again.

Since I have nothing to do, I guess I can use the computer and search for some information on the internet. I turned on the computer and start taking notes from its source.

I must have fallen asleep while using the computer because I was woken up by Lisa saying if I want to join her for dinner. "Dinner? Did I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Yes you did, after I wake up, I found you asleep using the computer keyboard as a pillow. Anyway you should phone your mom that you're staying here for dinner and to finish the project since you can't go out in this stormy weather." Lisa said as she hand me a phone.

I looked out the window and nodded. I guess I have to stay here for the night, better phone my mom to let her know that I am alright.

: Hello? This is Shioir, Shuichi mother may I help you?

: Hi mom it me, Shuichi.

: Shuichi? Where are you? I worry when you didn't come home from school like you usually did.

: I at my friend's house doing the geography project my teacher gave us. I am afraid that I can't come home in weather. Will it be alright if I stay here for tonight mother?

: What about dinner? Are you hungry Shuichi?

: That alright mother. My friend and I are having dinner right now.

: Ok Shuichi, you can stay but please come home tomorrow.

: Yes mom, bye

: Bye Shuichi and have a nice time.

I turn off the phone and give it back to Lisa. "So what does you mother said?" she asked.

"I will be staying tonight, but I must go home tomorrow. Do you have a guest room?" I reply.

"Of cause there is, now let go eat our dinner." Lisa said before she walks away to the dining room.

"Wow your dining room is huge enough to hold a party." I said as I sit down on one of the chairs.

"Thanks for the compliment, Kurama" Lisa said as she smiles at me, "Wait here while I take the food out." She said before she went into the kitchen. There are so many questions I want to ask her but it will have to wait.

Lisa come in pushing a cart filled with food and laid them on the table. There are sushi, fried chicken, spaghetti, salad and fruits for desert. We eat our dinner in silent but it was delicious. I never know that she is a good cook.

"Should we continue our project now or what?" Lisa said after we are done eating. "We should start right away after we clean the dishes. " Let start right away, the dishes will clean themselves." Huh? What does she mean? The dishes can't wash themselves…

Lisa spelled something under her and zapped the table with her index finger. Then the dishes started flying to the kitchen, the leftover started throwing themselves to the dustbin? Cloths suddenly come out and clean up the table.

"Lisa how did you do that?" I asked curiously. "I learned some clean up spell… from my travels. It is very useful you know." She replies a little uneasily.

I nodded and walked back to the living room with Lisa. "Ok let me see the notes you have gathered while I was sleeping, Kurama" I handed Lisa the note book. "Good work Kurama, This is exactly what we need. Now we have to make a model, slideshow or a movie of a volcano to go with it. Any ideas, Kurama?"

"Hmm…I think we have to discuss about it for a while before deciding what to do" I asked wisely. "Sure while you are thinking, I will be making this note into a brilliant poster." Lisa said as she walks to the cabinet and took out a new poster before she walked to the computer and start working on it.

What to do? Make a slideshow on the computer for the class; build a model volcano that can erupt…nah that too common, lots of people is going to do that; make a movie… yeah right, there no way I am going to risk my life going near an erupting volcano just to film it for a project.

Suddenly I broke away from my thoughts when Lisa called me. "Look Kurama, is this poster Ok? She said as she shows me the poster she just made. The posters label most of the facts about volcano that I noted down complete with a volcano exploding background.

"Wow this is great Lisa! Can you help me now?" I asked. "What? Shuichi the straight A student and ladies man can't come up with an idea." Lisa teased. "I can but I need you to agree the idea with me since we are partner."

**Lisa's POV **

I wonder if that is an excuse…nah maybe he telling the truth. "Kurama, can we go on with my first idea?" I said as I smirked. "Don't even think about, there no way you can move a volcano you know?" Kurama answered. "Or can you?" I teased. "Lisa…" Kurama warned.

"I was just joking…Jezz anyway let go with a 3-D volcano movie that last 20min and let make it scary." I suggested. "Oh how? You know our school don't have movie projector." Kurama said to me.

"Oh…then let use this old model I made when I was in primary 6." I said as I take out the model volcano I imagined just now after I wake up. Shuichi started at it for a while before asking "you still have a model that you made when you were young?" Kurama looked at me surprised looking at the model of a town with a volcano in the middle.

"Yap, just look at what it can do" I said as I press the button that label erupt. The model volcano started shaking and erupts with some smoke and ketchup. The ketchup then slowly spill into the town below. The cardboard houses slowly slide down the silt as to show the ketchup have destroyed them.

"Nice work did you invented it?" Kurama asked. I nodded in reply. "Anyway can you help me try out my new experiment, Kurama?" I asked. "Hmm…you mean try out your new experiment. Ok I will help but what is the new experiment?" Kurama asked uneasily.

"There this new game I… invented. It is a shooting game that revolves around treasure hunters trying to escape a pyramid with as much riches as they can while fighting off hordes of attacking monsters. Players use magical staffs to kill enemies instead of guns." I stopped for a while before entering the room where I hid the shooting machine. Kurama followed close behind me. 

I continue to explain the game "The story follows two Archaeological treasure hunters, who are searching for the "Worlds Lost Treasure". Unfortunately their journey is riddled with many evil guardians of the lost empire who appear in the forms of mummies and other sinister creatures which the player had to shoot to survive." I stopped to regain my breath and plug in the machine. 

"Another new innovation for shooting games is that the story unfolds randomly. There are 3 to 4 areas to clear in each stage and a total of 4 stages. These areas will be randomly selected by the game from a list of more than 24 areas, so that each game holds new and exiting discoveries for the player. Nice isn't it?" I said as I took out a key and unlock the machine slot and press unlimited life button that is hidden inside before pressing the start button for Player1 and player 2.

I take my cane from its slot and give the other cane to Shuichi. "You use magical cane to fire some light, sparks and fire to fend off and kill these evil and incarnations. The light can be fired 8 time before reloading but it does low damage, sparks came be fired 6 time and does medium damage while fire does most high damage but it only can fire 4 time before it need reloading. Did you get it?" I finished explaining.

"Yes I will choose the sparks." Kurama shoot the sparks sign. Another scene pop up it said chose which aroma you wish to wear 'bracelet to boost your damage, helmet to protect your head or jacket to defend your health' the machine said. "I will choose bracelet" he said as he shoot the bracelet picture.

"Ok my turn" I said excited. I chose fire power and bracelet too. Then there was a cut scene of two archaeological both holding a magic Egyptian cane arriving at a pyramid and get their camel. One is a male (controlled by Kurama) and the other one is female (controlled by me). They have some conversation before entering the pyramid.

After the cut scene is over, something unexpected happen. Light suddenly appear and digitally suck Kurama and me into the machine.

I looked around the desert…wait desert! Hot, hot my butt is on fire. I quickly get up from sitting on the sand. "Lisa where are we? Don't tell me, you teleported us to Sahara desert." Kurama said.

"No to tell you the truth I think we are inside my game." I said as I look around the familiar scene of the cut scene we saw on the machine"I think we must finish the game to get out of here."

"You mean we must survive with this?" Kurama said as he holds up his magical Egyptian cane made of gold with a head of Anubis (protector of dead in Egyptian) on top and on his arm is a gold bracelet made with some rubies and sapphire.

"Yah I guess it will have to do and is it really made of gold?" I said as I examine my magic cane and bracelet. _Shiny…_

"Come on Lisa, let get going and finish this game to get back home before morning." Kurama suggested before he started walking into the pyramid. He just doesn't want to worry his mother that he get suck into a game and so on. I quickly follow him since I don't want to be left behind too.

Kurama and I was walking quietly in the hallway when suddenly the doors on both side of the walls opens and come out the mummies all carrying sword, knife or any weaponry to try and kill us. Needless to say they scarier close up, Kurama and I started to panic.

I raised my magic cane and pointed it to them in hope it will work. _Come on…_ The jackal head growled and shoot fire at the mummies burning them into ass. Wow this cane worked! And it is light to carry too.

"Wow that was cool I am glad I choose fire power but I have to wait for it to reload. " I said. I programmed the game that every reload takes one seconds before it can shot again. More mummies come to life and start attacking us. "Kurama help me here!" I said as I start shooting the mummies but with difficulty in the reload part.

Then Mummies with shield started to come, by this time Kurama figured out how to use the cane properly. He shoots them all without missing a target. "Nice one Kurama. It took you long enough to know how to use it." I said both compliment and insulting him at the same time.

We then started shooting mummies and vase and boxes that were lying on the ground in hope to get power ups or more points. Did I mention when you shoot the enemies die, they drop golden coins? Well Kurama who was once Youko the king of thieves started eyeing them curiously and shooting more mummies then before.

I guess he still like treasure, who I am kidding, we all like treasure and Kurama is getting more than me. I started shooting the enemies head to get instant kill. Take that Kurama!

Then we get to a giant door with a puzzle lock which had to be solved in 20 seconds or else some trap will be triggered. I skilled match up all the pictures and solve in 10 sec without breaking a sweat. "Nicely done Lisa" Kurama said. "It is only natural since I am the one who make this game include the puzzle."

The giant door slide open reveling a great hall, we went in high on guard in case there enemies. The door behind us suddenly shut close, and the giant monitor statue holding an axe that stood stickled to the wall come to life! Ahh… it's a trap! Although I wonder how heavy the monitor is.

"Intruder, you will not have any of the Egyptian treasure that once belongs to the pharaohs that now is resting within these tombs. Now Die!" The guardian monitor said as he started swinging his axe at us. We jumped out of harm way just in time.

A bright suddenly appears on the monitor forehead. I looked closer, on his forehead rest a rainbow diamond. The source of his life energy! "Kurama, aim for the diamond that rest on his forehead to take him down!" I quickly said and received a nod from Kurama.

Whenever the monitor will couch down to hit us, we will shot hit his forehead before we jumped away and move to a new location. It sure took us some time before that monitor with a brain of stone fall down dead and broke into pieces.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." I said as I wiped the sweat on my forehead. Kurama clucked in his hand behind me and said"How much more do we have to defend in order to get home?"

"There are still 3 more boss to defend so we must hurry and it's a good thing tomorrow we don't have school." I said as I opened a door that lead to a chamber.

In the middle of it is the small golden statue of Anubis decorated with lots of different kind of jewel. It is worth a great fortune and is said to bring good luck to whoever hold it.

"I guess this must be the reward for beating this level but I think taking it will trigger a trap." Warned Kurama. "I know but that is supposed to happen in order for us to get to level 2, I going to take it. Get ready for anything, Kurama" I said before I take the statue from it pillar.

The pillar sank in to the ground and the floor below us drop down. "It's a trapdoor into level 2 lair, AHHH…aaaahhhhh……" I screamed with fright. I quickly grab Kurama hand in fear of losing him. We both landed gracefully on our feet.

In front of us is river made of lava and an Egyptian style boat wait just for us to ride it. We get on the boat without another word. "How do we get it to move?" Kurama asked. I raised my cane and it growled with power that moved the boat forward.

As the boat flew swiftly over the lava, a screeching noise can be heard from a distance. Kurama and I ready our cane for action. A group of ugly undead bats flew out of no where and attacked us. These critters are a little harder to hit then the mummies because they are in the air and have faster reflects but we managed to kill them all anyway.

As we journey across the river of lava, from time to time group of undead bats will come to attack us in attempt to kill or slow us down. I am glad to said the bats did even get a foot near us before they get blast onto bits but I AM SWEATING LIKE HELL IN THIS…beep…WHEN WILL WE ARRIVE OUT OF HERE!.

With a loud screaming shout flew down the second boss, Ra bird god of sun! He shoots a lot of explosion ball at us to burn us in crisp. As if it not hot enough! I don't want to get sunburn nor be scorch in lava. Kurama and I work together to shoot all balls before it can hit us.

"Intruders you will Burn in my wing of flame for I am Ra, the sun god prepare to be scorch!" The guardian Ra said as he open his beak blasting out hundreds fireball at once. We have to dodge some of them and shoot the rest. It was bunches of work I will tell you and man…I going to be soar when we get home.

A bright circle appears on its throat which acknowledges us of its weak point. We had to shoot all the fire balls it throws at us before we can attack its weak spot each time getting more annoyed. When Ra is near death he started using sonic attack.

I have to move the boat avoiding the blasts while Kurama kept shooting it. The sun bird finally fall down to the ground…I mean lava and burn to hell with it. We finally arrive at platform with stairs at leads outside ruins of a once Egyptian city where many people lived and died.

Once outside more advanced mummies with better armor and weapon come to attack us. "Bull shit I can't take it anymore!" I said as I shoot a rock that hid a secret power up (I put this just in case I get bored). The power up is called 'Rapid power' it let me shoot rapidly without loading nice, huh?

After I get the power up, I blast them all like an insane killer maniac scaring Kurama at the same time. "Lisa is you Ok?" he asked." I answered strangely calm "I am starting to get hungry so we need to get out of here faster!" I said before I blast them all to hell.

A pack of Mummy's headed-dogs come out of some cracks in some walls of the ruins and charged at us with eyes of anger. "I guess you aren't only ones hungry around here, Lisa." Kurama said as he observe the oddly dogs.

"They angry that we are trespassing on their territories, Kurama and beside it is me who going to …beep…them after I cook them." I blasting them using the magical cane as a flame thrower since it can be used rapidly.

The dogs lied down dead on the ground after they were barbecued to blackness by me. X.X

"I think I overcooked them." I said with a frown on my face. "It's ok Lisa, I think we will order pizza once we get back," Kurama trying to comfort me with a sweat-drop on the back of his head. "Kurama, I think I got an idea…" I said eyeing Kurama strangely.

Kurama slowly backing away after he saw the look I was giving him. "Lisa what are you thinking…" Kurama said feeling uneasy. I approach him slowly eyeing like an Engle ready to catch its prey. He was backed up to the wall, with me in front of him.

**Kurama's POV **

She is planning something I just know it but what she is planning is the question. Her face is extremely close to me. Some strange feeling started forming in the pit of my stomach. "Kurama?" she asked softly. I answered with "Yes Lisa?" nervously.

"How about…" I gulped hoping she don't cook me like she did to those dogs. "We go out to the 24-hour restaurant after this but I am taking the cheese burger." I do anime-fall. I was expecting something else out of the blue but I nodded anyway.

After that little event, we arrive at outdoor platform on the sand of nowhere with pillars surrounding it making a circle. A sandstorm suddenly picks up and we brace our self for the storm. A weird huge Egyptian dressed mole suddenly comes of the sand. It was about as twice as tall as me.

"You will not go any further for I am King Mole will bury you here and now" said the guardian mole before it drives in the sand creating another sandstorm in the process. The mole digging in the sand was heading at us.

When the mole was near us, she pulls me up to the stone platform to avoid physical contact with the mole. When the mole resurfaces again, a bright circle appeared on his stomach. Now I mention it the stomach look kind of strange and funny. I started shooting it with Lisa.

The mole rolled the sand into a solid ball and throws it at us in defense. Every time it thrown a giant ball at us, it drives into the sand again creating sand storm that make it harder for us to keep track of it. Anyhow the pattern continues and the boss monster finally dies like in all game. Just one more boss and I am out of here!

The mole collapses on the sand bed and sank to the bottom after it was defeated. "High five" Lisa said as she rise her hand. I nodded and give her a high five. Just after we did it, the platform began to move down like an evaluator since we already get use to random happening like this, Lisa and I started to talk about the final stage of the game while waiting for the stop.

"So what if we defend this game and couldn't get out, what will you do then Lisa" I asked. "Don't worry so much Kurama, of cause we can get out of here." Lisa said as she gives me a pat on the back.

The platform stopped at last on the underground dungeon or tomb floor. Once we stepped our foot on the cold hard floor from the elevator platform, dangerous and poisonous snakes swiftly move toward us bring their pointy fangs but not before they get a taste of Lisa's flame thrower…I mean a few blasts from her cane.

Is it me or Lisa is getting more eager in making out of here? She even shoots the enemies after they fell dead on the ground and she said that she is just making sure just in case they are still alive or not. To me she is making an excuse that she having fun with her rapid magical blast. It's not everyday you can blast everyone into bits without any guilt or blame.

Let say the last stage had every Egyptian mummies, bats, dogs, and snakes we encounter in the earlier level but another new creature is the bomb rats. If they get close enough to you, they will explode costing you some damage. I clucked when Lisa reacted to the first time seeing them, she freak-out is funny. Oh she glaring at me, better keep quiet.

We finally come to a tomb door with lot of Egyptian symbols chiseled onto it. We looked at each other and nodded. It's time for the final showdown!

We work together using our strength to push open the chamber door and went inside. There nothing inside expect a lever waiting for us to pull in the middle. The middle of circle was decorated with many kind of symbol desire of some kind of prophecy which sadly neither of us can read.

"Should we?" I look at the level nervously. Who know what it will do? I can only imagine all the different kind of traps it will trigger. Lisa just steps forward and pulls the lever without hesitation. The wall with a gaint scorpion symbol circle on it rises up and come out the final boss, the scorpion king. He is a monster who had a face of a man with a giant strong body of a scorpion and let no forget the long stingy tail.

"Trespasser you have come deep into the tomb where the greatest treasure lies, unless you can defend me, you

The time it use its sting tail against us, it remind me of Genbu, who I defended at the maze castle. The scorpion king suddenly slammed the ground causing the ceiling to shook. And you know what else happen…some scorpion that lived on the ceiling started to fall down onto us. "Oh great it raining scorpions" Lisa said. Yes we have to shoot them or face the horror of poisonous scorpion stings that can either kill or at least poison us.

The raining scorpion kept us busy for a while we can turn to face the boss again. A bright circle appears on the end bud of the scorpion tail. The skin at the near end of the tail has a weird symbol incurved on it which mean its weak point. Lisa already started insanely shooting the boss with her blasts better help.

After a few minute we found out the boss can responds to our attack unlike other boss. He will use the claw to block his face if it has been shoot. If you shoot his tail too many times, he will swing it at you so you will have no choice but to dodge it. If the boss can get you, he will just get his minion to do his work. Yes, the raining scorpion.

We manage to found out his attack pattern and defend him. The moment he was defended, his body began to fade into the sand of time. After a second later, Lisa screamed out of excitement and ran into the wall passage that scorpion king come out of. I followed her from behind. What could have made her this excited?

The wall passage led to treasure room filled with mountain of gold and other valuables just like in the tale of Aladdin. I met Lisa near a nicely decorated stone pillar hold a golden nest that contains an egg made from onyx. She informed me that it can grant 3 wishes to whoever holds it and if I have any wish I wanted to be granted.

I shook my head and answered no. I already have my wish granted, my mother is healthy now. I answered what she wanted to wish for and she answered she have already decided.

"First I wish if anyone else wants to play this game, they won't be suck into here like us. Second I wish the game would impress all who play it. And third, I wish both of us are back at my house." Was what Lisa wished for using the onyx egg, after she said her final wish, the egg began to growl brightly that it blinded us.

When we finally opened our eyes, we were back at Lisa's house and the machine scene showing 'game over, you won' on it. Lisa gets up and turns off the machine before turning to face me" Kurama sure we just go to bed or eat?"

"Let just get a snack and get some sleep since we are too tired from our adventure." I answered. "I agreed, I think I can only stay up for another 30 min before I fall sleep to the floor," Lisa said as she stretched and we both went down stairs for midnight snacks before going to bed.

Lisa show me to the guest room that look almost like those in hotel, it neat and clean but also cozy. It located right next to Lisa room incase I need something. I took a shower and went to bed.

_It was a unbelievable day of adventure today mostly include Lisa, at least I know a little more about her personality now. I better get some sleep since I promised mother I will go straight home tomorrow…zzzzz…_

**Oh finally it finish, I can't believe how long it take just to write this chapter but I did it. Next are the Yukina's rescue and a crazy song (one or two if possible). Humor is on its way in this New Year (year of the mouse) so don't go away! Review Please I want to get 10 reviews! Its only my first goal so help me achieve it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: I got 10 reviews at last, I could die of joy u (starts disco dancing) **

**Lisa: If you are to die, how can you finish my story?**

**Me: Good idea…anyway now you can kick some demon butt in the what-his-name-ugly businessman who held Yukina captive's mansion. Have fun! 0**

**Lisa: Finally some action! I mean it not like you going to make me do something unbeliever funny just for the reader enjoyment. (Walk away) **

**Me: (watch Lisa walk away before laughing evilly with thunder background) **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: Yukina's rescue mission!**

**Lisa's POV**

I wake up at 8am and took a shower before leaving my room. As I walk by Kurama's room I saw a note paste on the door, I tear it off the door and read it.

Here what it said:

**Dear Lisa, **

_My humble apology for leaving your house without saying good bye to you but I must be on my way home back to my mother incase I will worry her again. I won't say anything about what happen last night to anyone, you have my word. We should fight together sometime since we make such a great team. _

**From your dear friend, Kurama **

I blushed at the last sentence and walk down the stairs for breakfast. After filling up my stomach, I take a look at the calendar only to discover today is the day Hiei give Yusuke his mission to save Yukina. _Better get into my fighting outfit._

I look around the closet and remember that I just wash them yesterday and it haven't completely dry up yet. Dang! My luck, Oh well I will just make another one.

I took out a text pad to write my requirement for my new robe. "Let see we have to camp out in the jungle before reaching the mansion so it have to be light and cover most of my body from mosquito bites and does not tear easily in fights, Must have pockets." I said thoughtfully writing down the words and take a look through the note deciding if I have included everything I needed.

I stood up and use my power to bring out a beautiful fighting suit for the mission at hand from thin air. The robe has a Chinese design with colorful flowers and nature like trees and bush greens decorated on it. I tried it on for size and it fitted perfectly. The last time I tried to make the black fighting robe, it took quite some time to get the size right.

I put on a pink headband and pack a backpack for the camping trip before exiting the house. It will be sometime before they will watch the tape and start the mission. I will just relax for a while.

I went to the park and rest under a nice shady tree. Meeting the feeling of a nice cool breeze makes me relax and enjoy the peace which doesn't last very long. From nearby I can hear Kuwabara complain that they have to rescue the love of his life immediately, they properly going to the bus stop but does he have to yell so loud!

I get up from my comfy spot under the tree and went to meet up with the team which includes Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan. They all waved at me when they spotted me.

"Lisa, are you joining us in this mission also?" Botan asked happily. "Might as well since loud yeller here wake me up from my relaxation at the park" I said as I glared at Kuwabara who squeaked in respond.

"I always told you have a hoarse loud voice!" shouted Yusuke at Kuwabara. "You want me to show you Urameshi?" Kuwabara said as he raised he fists before he started arguing with Yusuke again. I saw the bus arrived and just aboard it.

"Cut it out! You guys, we are on a mission remember?" Botan reminded them when she saw me already aboard the bus. Kuwabara yelled 'of cause' and quickly ran on to the bus. Yusuke and Botan sweat-drop at his mood swing.

During the bus ride, I sat next to Botan…well exactly she decided to sit next to me while Yusuke sat next to Kuwabara which mean argument that kept them from boredom and Botan kept talking to me like a chatterbox, I just wonder how long I can stand it before I snapped and jump off the bus.

Although she is annoying I still tried to chat with her politely sometime and ignore her some other time. I read some teen magazines on the bus to save me from boredom while Botan keep asking me question about stuff from the magazines. Finally I decided to listen to music rather than her annoying voice.

I imagined I have my Ipod with me loaded with my entire favorite song like the one I have in my world and took it out of my pocket. I put the earplugs into my ears and turn on to one of my fav of song. I closed my eye and relax into my seat.

It took us about two hour on the bus just to get there, why all rich bad guys have to have their hideout deep inside mountain surrounded by forest aka jungle. We are the only ones who are going to get off at the last bus stop. After we all get off the bus, it quickly closes the door and drive away. I guess not much people love to spend time in the wild rural area over run by plants and wild animal anymore.

We journey at the direction of the lord of crime Gonzo Tarukane's mansion for the rest of the day, only stopped at a forest clearing at night. I can say all of us is tired expect Kuwabara who keep suggesting we sneak in at night so we can save his love faster. I destroyed his idea by saying…

"We all are tired because of all the jogging we took to get here Kuwabara! And beside the sleepiness is getting to us so why don't we rest camp for tonight to refresh our energy for the mission tomorrow, right guys?" I said as I turned to Yusuke and Botan who quickly nodded with relief look on their face while Kuwabara sighed and agreed.

I give orders to Kuwabara and Yusuke to collect wood as much as they can for the campfire while I and Botan stay and set up the tent. They agreed and went on their way.

Botan tap me on the shoulder and ask me how we set up the tent without anything to it!

"Quiet Botan I already have that covered up." I said as I took out a cylinder that strangely look a lot like a bomb from my backpack. I dragged Botan behind a bush before pressing the button that spelled 'expand' on the cylinder, throw it away into the clearing near the camping shouting "bomb away!" and quickly pulled Botan with me under the bush.

A 'poop' sound can be heard with lots of smoke, a pair of shouting boys arrive back at the clearing with their piles of firewood. "Botan, Lisa! Where are you?" Botan and I heard they yelled in panic mode from where we are hiding.

We get up from our hiding place under bush. "We are fine guys but Lisa why did you pull me to the bush for?" she questioned with the boys staring at me. I just swept my robe clean with my hand before pointing to another direction.

They turned their head to look at where I was pointed and their jaw dropped. In front of them was a huge tent with a statelier sticking out of it. "Don't worry about intruder they can't see the tent since it enchanted by me of cause." I said and ran my finger through my hair. "The only flaw is how to get that it back to a size of a cylinder?" they shrugged.

We set up a campfire before rest around it. "Damn we don't have anything to eat!" complained Yusuke slapping his head. Kuwabara has the 'oh shit' look on his face while Botan started to freak out.

"Its Ok guys, I had brought some bags of marshmallow and chips enough for all of us." I said as I took them out from my backpack. Cheer of joy can be heard from the starving three. We shared it equally among ourselves and decided to play truth or dare while eating our snacks.

"Ok I will go first" said Yusuke as he looks around the group selecting his pick. Yusuke then pointed out Kuwabara saying in a challenge tone "Kuwabara truth of dare?"

"Its dare, I, Kuwabara, am a man and I will take all you can throw at me." Kuwabara stood up bragging. "Ok Kuwabara I dare you to kiss a tree." Yusuke said smirking while Botan and I sweat-drop and Kuwabara have a dumb look on his face.

_That it's, I can do a thousand times better than that and capture a blackmail picture while doing it._ _Now that I mention it, I better get the camera ready and make sure it's invisible and works quietly so they won't notices hehe ehe…. _

Kuwabara walk up to his chosen tree and …coughs… kiss it. Snap goes my camera but nobody heard it, they were too busy staring at Kuwabara embarrassing dare. After that is done he quickly return to his spot around the campfire.

"Ok Urameshi now it's my turn, Truth or dare!" shouted Kuwabara at Yusuke face proud that he did his dare. "Dare! Let see what you got Kuwabara!" answered Yusuke. "I dare you to eat 5 marshmallows in a bite." Kuwabara said whatever popped into his head. _I am surrounded by idiots who can even think of a good dare!_

Yusuke did his dare without difficulty at all. "Ok my turn, I pick…Lisa, Truth or dare!" Yusuke asked me. "I pick dare" I answered with some thought. "Lisa I dare you to sing a kiddy campfire song! Since I can't think of anything else," Yusuke smirking. _I know he laughing his head off inside Oh why did I pick dare…Damn my luck!_

A song suddenly popped into my head. It is the song about the campfire from sponge bob square pants show in nickelodeon. I guess I have no choice but to sing it, a dare is a dare. I took out a wooden guitar from nowhere and started playing the song.

Lisa: Let gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song,

Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song,

And if you think we can't sing faster than your own,

But it will help if you just sing along!

(Drum rolls dun-dun-dun)

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, (from here is really fast!)

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song,

And if you think we can't sing faster than your own,

But it will help if you just sing along!

The C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, Kuwabara!

Kuwabara Huh?

Yusuke hit his back that your queue! You stupid!

Kuwabara campfre sng what something…

Yusuke slapped his forehead "never mind!"

Lisa: THE C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, Botan!

Botan CAMPFIRE SONG, SONG YEAH! (She has to stop to recover her breath)

Lisa THE C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, Yusuke!

Yusuke Oh me! Right… C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G, song!

Please just kill me now, I am dieing from lack of breath!

Kuwabara Nice one Yusuke! (Laughing like a maniac)

Lisa: It will help, it will help! If you just sing along! The CAMPFIRE SONG YEAH! (Shout crazily like a rock star) oh it's already the end of the song now.

"Nice song Lisa but how did you manage to sing so fast! But it sure end quickly" Yusuke said still panting from lack of breath. "Yeah what he said" Botan questioned. "It easy to sing fast like that if you have tried it lots of times" I give smile before continuing "Now gets some sleep the fun is over." I said as I put the out fire and we all went into the tent for the night rest.

**Fast Forward, Next day! **

I was the first to wake up so I did some stretching exercise as a warm up before the mission while waiting for the others to rise. Botan was the second to wake up when she saw that I wasn't in my bed, she screamed "Oh no! Lisa is missing" so loud that woken up both of the boys that sleep next to her. The boys sit up from their beds looking around them quickly and saw Botan screaming like a lunatic. Both boys have confused look on their face. O.O sweat-drop

I slowly walk in and smiled saying"Good morning team, Botan you make a good alarm clock waking up the boys who kept snoring last night but I use an earplug to fix that problem. "I turned to face the guys with a smirk before continuing"we should do a warm up before raiding the mansion filled with henchman." I got some nods as a reply.

We worked out in the fresh air and somehow put the tent back into its cylinder shape before heading to Tarukane's mansion. With Kuwabara in the lead saying that he can use his pinky string to sense where Yukina is, I think he wasn't kidding when he said he fall in love with Yukina but falling love at first sight on a video tape is just ridicules.

Kuwabara suddenly stopped and we had to stop ourselves from running into his back. We looked around him curiously and saw one of the bodyguards standing in front of us. He looked at us with a dead look in his eyes and growled, "Buzz off, kids. This is private property."

"I'm really sorry about that. We didn't mean to trespass or anything," Botan said bowing slightly while I just glared at him.

"Yeah, it's late, we missed our train and we thought…" Kuwabara stared at the guy with a little freaked look on his face. I didn't blame him. The guy standing in front of us looked creepy and just plain ugly. "…We thought we could stay the night at Tarukane's mansion!" Yusuke said quickly filling in for Kuwabara.

The guy then told us that we couldn't do that. Then just as he told us we'd be leaving in body bags, his entire body began to transform into some ugly tentacle dude. Once he finished transforming he began telling us about the fact we would die, but I wasn't paying it any attention. I was thinking about our attack plan.

"The girl being held here is a demon too, of your own kind, right? Doesn't it bother you that these scum ball humans are having their way with her?" Yusuke growled as Kuwabara's facial expression changed to match his.

"Why should we?" Heru, the demon sneered as he continued emotionlessly, "You humans are always ready to sell each other out to please your selfish inclinations. Why should you expect demons to be any less greedy? Hee Hee…I'd bet if there was a pile of money in it for you, each of you will throw the other to the dogs for it. Not to mention I'm sure that demon girl would leap at the chance to befriend another person who would pay her a hefty sum to watch you two die." The demon finished with an evil laugh only to be silent by Yusuke's punch at his stomach "too bad we can't that kind of people you spoke of!" yelled Yusuke during his attack of rage.

"HAH! All high and mighty, are we?!" the demon screeched lunging at us with his hands and tentacles aimed at us. Kuwabara swiftly rushed forward and cut through the demon like he was fresh sushi. The demon merely gasped in pain and stared at us in surprise as Yusuke completely destroyed him with a Spirit Bullet.

The demon guard nearby began to transform and attack us too but Kuwabara take care of that one. Botan and I just stood on the sideline and watch. I will avoid some easy fight if necessary unless I need some fun. We then entered the mansion after Yusuke and Kuwabara beat the two security guards into a bloody plum.

Next Botan got caught in a spider wed and we have to waste some time teaching the spider demon a lesson about making giant wed in the hallway where people can easily walk into it before continuing on.

**Yusuke and his friends fight their way through the human and demon guards surrounding Tarukane's stronghold. Meanwhile, Tarukane bets on the life of Yusuke's group with the Black Book Club, terribly losing money at every round to Sakyo, who bets on Yusuke's side. **

We then fought all 12 other demons sent by Toguro brother after us, all beaten easily but it did slow us down. Then we come to a purple door hallway door which was pushed open without hesitation. Waiting on the other side was a beautiful woman with a horn sticking out of her forehead and wearing a red quipao. He or she is one of Tarukane's lackies and one of three powerful demon warriors known as "the Triad", Miyuki.

"So which one of your strip lassies will I have the pressures of fighting first? "Asked Miyuki. "No way, you are a girl! I can't fight girls it is against my code. Come on Urameshi let just walk past her." Kuwabara stupidly suggested. _Yah right, like she just going to let you walk past her, use your brain Kuwabara! _I rolled my eyes.

"Oh a gentleman, a male seeking to own a woman" joked Miyuki. "Hold it I don't know anything about that, Ok! guys just don't fight girls." Kuwabara panicked only to be push aside by Yusuke saying" I will fight with you."

"Urameshi are you serious!" Kuwabara shocked. "She's a fighter and she trying to get in our way. I don't care if she is a girl, a baby or somebody grandmother. I will still knock her out" Yusuke reply and stepped forward.

"I love your style," Miyuki said and jumped a feet back saying"It's an equal plain field and anything goes".

"But let me check first to make sure," Yusuke said confusing Kuwabara and Botan before they both jump to fight. I ready my invisible camera knowing what will happen next. Yusuke landed on the other side and Miyuki landed on the floor holding her chest. "You pervert what was that," Miyuki said blushing.

"Now I know" Yusuke said as he held out his right hand into holding position. Kuwabara started mumbling in confusion. Yusuke continues "Hey Lady, you got no chance of wining this fight."

"Oh shut up" Miyuki said sounding more like a man voice as she pulled out a string from her hair and change it into a whip slashing Yusuke and warping it around his neck chocking him " I would have never done that if I was a man!".

"What does she mean by that?" Botan asked. " I don't know" Kuwabara said and gasped when realization sank in "Oh my gosh I pretty sure he grad Miyuki err..err… It serve you right to get chocked, Urameshi!" _Hello? Kuwabara, you friend is drying and you said it serve him right? how stupid are you?_ I can't believe him I thought as I sneered.

Miyuki jump up and smashed the ceiling with one of her hand jumping up onto it. Once on the high position, she pulls Yusuke up by the neck playing 'hangman'. "Hahaha I am going to enjoy this "she said as the other end of her hair turn pointy and sharp to stab Yusuke.

Back on the ground, Kuwabara stupidly said that Yusuke should started apologizing to her but Botan tell him to shut up. "If you want to _hang_ out together you should have just asks" Yusuke then started swinging back forward and up the ceiling he goes.

Yusuke smirked when he managed to untangle the hair whip from his neck. Miyuki tried to escape from Yusuke. "Where are you going, I thought we were going to _hang_ out?" Yusuke joked as he jump slammed into Miyuki stomach. Under the weight of the impact the ceiling below them collapsed sending them down.

Miyuki got up and charge at Yusuke but was hit right in the chest by him. "Ahh Urameshi, how can you keep hitting the girl like that? I mean you even hit her in the ta ta." Kuwabara screamed.

"Oh give me a break; you want me to stand still while she creams me?" argued Yusuke. "I don't know! All I am saying is that boys aren't allowed to hit girl." Kuwabara reply back. "We are both fighters so what the hell does it makes a different." Yusuke said as he kicked Miyuki into the wall because she sneaked up on him while he was speaking.

"You yelled way too much" complained Yusuke. "Ok that it! You and I are going to duel it out right now so I don't get nonuse, even she was attacking you, you don't have to knock her head through a wall like that! You bully." Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke absurdly. Fine I wasn't going to tell you this because I still don't think its matter but look closer. We turned our face to Miyuki.

"It turn out our Miss is a Mr." explained Yusuke. Kuwabara was starting to freak out. Botan kneeled down a bit to see better and said Oh in understanding. "It appears Miyuki is a tranvestite who dresses up as a woman. He is a cross dresser I guess that also why he look strange with the bar size full of suffered towels and the waist looks more like a male than a girl." I said rubbing my chin.

"But how did you know?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. "Well I could help but notice…" Yusuke started moving his hand. "Wait a sec" said Kuwabara having a flashback. "Ok I admit it I was curious things doesn't seem right on top and well…the family jewels have not been stolen." Yusuke said making an O sign with his finger.

"So fighting girls does bother you but you give her a check up instead of attacking her, you are kind of weird person." Kuwabara finally said.

"You think I am a freak don't you? That why you are attacking so violently. Are you afraid I will rub off on you? Why can't you treat me as an equal?" Miyuki said as she quickly get up and tried attacking Yusuke with her fist. "Shut up! If you got to be a man, do it all the way not half way." Yusuke shouted as he carry Miyuki up and throw her against the wall.

He said that he fought her because she won't let us save that girl; it got nothing to do with anything expect him kicking her ass. "Are you positive about this Urameshi? She looks so... I mean she look so pretty I am sure she a…" Kuwabara said as soon as he took hold of her cloth that hide her…beep… he was hit on the head by Botan yelling "you jerk!". Yusuke and I were smiling our head off. _Kuwabara has some preventive in him who could have known?_

"Heh look a camera "Kuwabara said happily. "Two more and we are coming after you." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara holding up 2 fingers mocking the camera. Botan joined them while I just shook my head.

While running in the hallway, Kuwabara asked Yusuke "I keep thinking about what you did back there, Urameshi, I mean the way you check Miyuki to see if she was a boy, what would you have done if she exactly been a girl you touching?"

"Think about it stupid like I would have complained" Yusuke giving the 'duh' face.

"Oh Keiko is not going to like hearing that." Kuwabara said putting on his 'Ha! I got you! face. Yusuke squeaked and stopped running to strangle Kuwabara "You wouldn't dare tell Keiko that for real!"

"Well there this new CD I want that I didn't have enough money to buy it" Kuwabara started only to be pull into a dust-fight with Yusuke. "How about I buy it for you?" Yusuke managed to say through the fight. Botan suddenly scolded them about fighting and not rescuing Yukina.

Kuwabara throw away Yusuke and say some mambo jumbo before speeding off. We look at him oddly. 0o0 sweat-drop

We then run into Inmaki, who was wielding razor-sharp claws, he also possesses a magic cloak that can turn him invisible by flipping it over himself. We defeat him by leading him into another hallway as a trap, Kuwabara said fire when he sense him just in the middle of the hallway, Yusuke then shoot the demon with his shotgun which can't miss since it has wide range. Inmaki look like fried chicken after he was shot by Yusuke's shotgun.

After that was taken care off, we continue on our way only to meet Gokumonki who unexpectedly bust out from a nearby wall and taking Botan hostage and using her as a shield to keep us from attacking.

"Botan raise both of your hand above your head," I said in matter-a-fact tone. Botan slipped down from her jacket leaving Gokumonki defenseless. He was intently struck unconscious by both Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time when she managed to slip out of his clutches while I help Botan off the ground.

We then make it to the arena where the Toguro brothers will fight us. Of cause I know if I kill Toguro brothers now I will cancel the whole tournament series which will brunt a hole in the main story line for example Hiei will never learn his dragon of the darkest flame move and Kurama will not transform into Youko Kurama form and those are one of my best part I like about this show so I can't let that happen.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the Toguro was about to attack me. I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being slashed into half but got a slight cut on the side. Ouch being cut hurt and this isn't one of those paper cut I am talking about! I hold my injured side and heal it.

I look over to Yusuke and Kuwabara were discussing something and nodded to each other. Kuwabara then charge to Toguro with his trusty spirit sword in hand while Yusuke shot his spirit gun right at Kuwabara pushing him quickly to stab Toguro stomach before Toguro could react, he fall down (fake)dead. Well that what they think anyway. Knowing he is not dead, I not going near a foot of him in case he gets up and grab me.

Let see if Sakyo kept betting on us that mean he should earn around 66,280,000,000,000 yen. Wow that a lot of money! I could buy a golden safe of treasures of all the things I would or could ever dream of with that kind of cash… wait I already can. .

I look up into the widow of controlling room to see Hiei beating the shit of that dumpling headed horrible excuse for a human being until Yukina tell him to stop before he can kill him. (Doesn't worry, Toguro will kill him later) Hiei then let go of the ugly fat bug and turned to Yukina having a good look at her since he is her twin brother unknown to the clueless Yukina.

Hiei just told her that he is one of dear friend before she ran down to Kuwabara to heal him and Kuwabara had to spawn her with his love poem and others I don't bother to hear or want to hear. I just quietly went up the control room to found Hiei kept looking at his sister from the window and Kurama at the back disguised as a security guard leaning against the wall. They turn to face me when I made know my presence.

"Hn, why are you here? aren't you suppose to be down there with the others?" Hiei asked me with a glare. "Just looking what the control room looks like" I said pretending to look around the room. The room looks like any other, plain white boring to my eye.

"That nothing to see here expect this suppose be dead human!" Hiei said with disgust as he looks at Tarukane from the conner of his eye. I clucked a little before answering him" you sure know how to insult everyone, Hiei. Anyway Kurama you can show yourself now and nice disguise thought." I said as I look at him.

"I rushed here to help you guys with the mission but it look like you have it all under control." Kurama said as he took off his security hat. I look back at the scene back on the arena to see Yusuke waving at us signaling that it time to leave this place. Finally I like my mansion better than this dump owned by that a rich fleabag over there.

**They went outside the mansion where Yukina suddenly make the weather snow. **

When we are finally outside, Yukina said thank you to us for saving her but she must return to her ice world since she is pretty much homesick. Kuwabara kept begging Yukina to stay while I overhear Yusuke asking if Hiei have told her yet. Hiei's Jagan eye then glowed behind his forehead bandage. "No, it is better to watch her from a distance" Hiei responded. Yusuke nodded in understanding.

I turned back to see Yukina walking away while Kuwabara laid on the snow covered ground, heartbroken. 0.0 He just wouldn't give up, will he? Anyway better get home, for some beauty sleep. How I miss my bed…

**That it for this chapter, if you are wonder why it took so long blame it on my brothers**** who keep deleting my files. Anyway I will try to continue it story as fast as I can, so please be patience and review to give me some ideas, Thanks you. ****I will be writing one more chapter before starting a new story for the tournament saga. I am so ready! **

**P.S I properly have more bugs and error to correct thanks to my devil brothers.**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is the final chapter of this story before I begin another one about the dark tournament sage! Since there are so many chapters in this story already. The separation also makes it easily for reader to find and read. And thanks everybody for reading and for the reviews. Let the last chapter begin!**

**Final Chapter 15: The preparation for the dark storm**

**Lisa's POV**

I can feel it and I know it, the Toguro brothers are going to invite Yusuke and Kuwabara as guests at the dark tournament and they have no choices but to agreed or all the people they know will be hunt down and killed.

I should go prepare myself for the dark storm that I may be attending along with the others. Anyway I should train my power but at the same time I must not overload myself. Every time I cook up some idea and make it into reality, I will use some of my mental energy and get dizzy or either sleepy but once I already master the power I won't get as easily tired anymore and those pesky unwanted headaches. Arrgh…

Now I am thinking what I should do while I am in the house. I know! I will install an underground fighting arena so I can train myself secretly and for other use. (Thinking of turning it into an ice staking ring after her training ended)

"Oh yeah, there would be great!" I said as I picture myself ice skating. "Time for work" I said happily as I put on a construction helmet and start working on the ice ring… I mean fighting arena with a switch between the two.

**END OF POV**

**Yusuke and Keiko are in a clothes show. Keiko was trying new clothes inside the changing room while Yusuke impatiently wait outside. **

"Are you done yet? The salesgirl thinks I am stealing stuff." Yusuke complained as he lean against the wall.

"One second, I found the prefect outfit." Keiko said as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Then we can go out to eat somewhere and go on to the park"

"What! Do we really have to go there too?" Yusuke said, he freak out as Keiko reply 'Yes'. "This is the part where Yusuke makes his escape." Yusuke mumbled quietly as he tiptoes to the door.

The changing door opened to reveled Keiko with a strict look on her face as she said "you going some where?"

"Who me..." Yusuke said as he started to act incorrect.

"Surely you wouldn't have the nerve to run out on me two date in a row would you, Yusuke?" Keiko said evilly.

"No, of cause not…the park it is" Yusuke said since he was scared of Keiko.

They then went out of the shop and saw a crowd nearby.

"Look this is your last warning please stand back," a policeman yelled to the surrounding crowd. Pieces of wall suddenly fall down.

"That looks dangerous," Keiko commented. "Yeah, I better check it out" Yusuke mumbled as he joined the crowd. "That weird," Yusuke said as he stared at the large hole in the wall. Yusuke then slowly back away from the building having a bad feeling about it.

And just as he comes out of the crowd he met a thug on a motorcycle. Only to found out it is (dun, dun, dun) Younger Toguro! "No freaking way!" Yusuke shocked.

"I suggest we go somewhere else to talk unless you want something bad to happen to your girlfriend." Toguro smirking.

Just on time, Kuwabara saw them as he was walking home from school carrying his bag. He got the surprise look also._No way! He was supposed to be dead!_

Yusuke and Toguro walked into an unfinished car park building before starting their 'talk'. (You know what I mean, but Toguro do most of the talking thought while Yusuke kept shaking in fear)

"Why don't you get to the point, Muscles? I got better things to do with my time than waste it with you." Yusuke said when he had found his voice.

"You are afraid of me" Toguro laughed a little as he observed Yusuke shaking.

"What? Amused is more like it." Yusuke said back but not doing a good job.

"Yusuke, I only use 20 of my power when I was fighting you and your friends." Toguro powered up his muscle before continuing" Now I am 60.Let me show you what I can do!" He then starting destroy the car park building while Yusuke just jaw-dropped. How he survives the building crushing down on him, I don't know.

"Understand this is the last time I will save your life (That answer my question)" Toguro said before he disappear and appear behind Yusuke. "2 months from now a martial art tournament will be taking place."

"Oh sound like fun…" Yusuke said as he started sweating.

Toguro then said in a loud and clear voice, "It's a dark tournament organized by greedy human crime lords into drawing the most violence team into the spirit world. Each criminal gather a them of five fighter and battle with others team to the death. Human takes that as an entertainment and bets on the teams while demons are there for blood and the chance to win the prize. You and Kuwabara are special guests in this competition. If you refuse, I will be begins to kill you and everyone you know. If you want to survive these fights, I suggest you get stronger."

Toguro then walk away from Yusuke after he had done explaining.

"You are stupid, Yusuke. You got so scared that you can't even freaking move. You idiot, he is going to kick your stupid ass." Yusuke yelled as he kneeled and have a mental breakdown. (Too bad no one is comforting him)

"What going on? We beat him…how come he is still alive?" Kuwabara shakily said. He has watched the whole scene from a nearby building rooftop; he was as freak-out as Yusuke was.

"I see by your discomfort faces that you had been invited into the competition as well. I bet on Urameshi's team. Demons sided with humans will get no mercy." Toguro said as he faces the other rooftop where Kurama and Hiei stand.

"Mercy was never part of those fights." Reply Hiei in a dead-tone.

"As you know you have to fight in a team five so you have to recruit another fighter. For your sake, I hope you find someone useful." Toguro said before he left fading into the mist of the night.

**--Back to Lisa's mansion--**

Lisa had just finished building the fighting arena with a switch between the ice skating arenas.

"Wow I done it! Ahh!! Two day of working and my dream is complete. Plus this place is also air-conditioned." Lisa then jumped around in joy. (She only does this only when she is alone) "I am so happy, I can even hug Hiei!" Lisa said happily.

**DING DONG! **

Lisa slipped and fell flat on her face. "Who dare intrude my time of joy? I will slaughter them and tear them in limbs! Curse this –beep-world" she then angrily exits her secret arena to open the door. (Yes that how weird her mood swing are)

Lisa opened the door to find Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei standing at the entrance. _So much for a chance to slaughter somebody_

_**-- . **_

"What up you guys? Please come in" Lisa move aside to let them in. Kuwabara jaw dropped when he saw the inside of the house. "Wow! My god, Lisa! You never told me that you are flirty rich!" He yelled like a lost idiot. Hiei just glance around and mumble something that sound like 'Hn'.

"Good afternoon, Lisa. We are here to inform you about a martial art tournament. And we are wondering if you can join us since all teams have to fight in a group of five." Kurama explained clearly.

Lisa pretended give the offer some thoughts before answering "Fine I will join you guys, I guess. Anyway wait here while I go get the muffin I made a minute ago along with some drinks and deserts." She then turned around and walked into the kitchen. Kuwabara started smiling at the mention of food.

"Kurama, you never told us that you have been to her house before." Kuwabara asked. "Well Kuwabara, I came here to do the geography project the teacher gives us with Lisa as my partner." Kurama reply politely. "Do you think the girl is strong enough to be on the team?" Hiei asked.

Lisa was leaning on the wall of the kitchen holding a tray filled with food when Hiei spoke of this. "I am sure she strong enough, she even beat Urameshi and my score at the punching machine!" Kuwabara yelled but still disappointed by the fact that he was weaker than a girl.

"I am sure Lisa is skillful enough to be in our team, Hiei, after all she did help us with our mission at the maze castle." Respond Kurama. Hiei looked away and mumble 'Hn, I am hope you guys are sure of this'.

Lisa then enters the living room with carrying a tray at hand. "Yeah food!" shouted Kuwabara in excitement. "Clam down Kuwabara, there is plenty of food for everyone." Lisa said calmly as she laid out the food on the table.

There are two muffins for each of them. Kuwabara have some fizzy drink with some nuggets as an appetizer while Kurama have a cup of tea and a bowl of salad. Lisa had a cup of coffee and some ice cream which Hiei kept staring at.

"Do you want to ice cream too, Hiei?" Lisa spoke in a teasing tone when she noticed this. "Why would I eat something that looks like mud?" Hiei quickly respond when he known that he had been caught. "Ah, come on, Hiei. Don't tell me that you are scare of eating some _sweet snow_." The guys raised one of their eyebrows at my last sentence.

"Hn, what do you mean by sweet snow?" Hiei said curiously. "Well they are cold and soft like snow expect that they tastes sweet and are safe to eat." Lisa said as she popped her spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. Hiei just watched her eagerly.

Lisa suddenly walks up to Hiei and handed him a cup of double vanilla with a spoon. "Just give it a try would you," Lisa quickly winked and went back to her seat. Hiei growled in annoyance before slowly put his own spoon in the ice cream and taste it.

Kurama and Kuwabara watched this with interest. For a moment his face stayed emotionless, but after a few seconds he has a slightly surprise look as he felt the ice cream melted in his mouth. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth saying, "So humans aren't so useless after all." Kurama just smile while Kuwabara grinned.

"Now on to business, we need find a place to train for the upcoming tournament. I suggest we train in the deepest part of the bamboo jungle I know, where nobody can see us." Kurama suggests. Kuwabara and Hiei agreed but they waited for Lisa's answer.

"Ok but I will train alone in my house for the weekends, if that is fine with you." Lisa answered after some thinking.

"Very well Lisa but how do you train yourself in your house?" Kurama questioned_. There is a lot of room here but there also lots of furniture also. Unless she has some secret hideout, she can damage her house while training. _

"In my secret underground training arena, of cause… oops" Lisa quickly cover her mouth when she realize what she had said. "YOU HAVE A WHAT!!" Kuwabara yelled in both shock and excitement. Kurama, Hiei and Lisa covered their ears from his scream. _I swear that his voice can kill anyone eardrum!_

"Yes, Kuwabara I have an arena of my own so…DON"T SCREAM LIKE THAT!" Lisa exploded. Kuwabara hid behind Kurama in fear. Kurama sweat-drop/

"Follow me, but if I hear one more scream; I will kill you, do I make myself clear." Lisa said as calmly as she could. Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei quickly nodded. She led them into her study room with a fire place surrounded by lots of bookshelves.

"OH MY GOD Lisa you never told me…" Kuwabara immediately shut up when he saw the glares the others were giving him. Lisa went up to a dragon statue and opened its mouth to find a secret button inside. Lisa pressed it without hesitation.

The fireplace suddenly rose up revealing a secret staircase that leads down into an underground passage with a hallway lighted by flame torches. "Wow, that is unexpected" Kurama said calmly. "UNEXPECTED! THAT IS SO…" Kuwabara was cut off went Lisa cover his mouth. "One more word…" Lisa let go of his mouth before moving down the stairs.

"Hn, it looks like your big mouth got you into bad terms with the girl" Hiei said teasing before following Lisa down the stairs. Kurama chuckled before doing so. Kuwabara quickly follow the suit after coming back to his sense.

**-DOWN AT THE SCERECT UNDEGROUND ARENA- **

"Welcome to my underground arena, and I am not responsible for any dies or injures while using this arena. So don't come crying to me if you need aids. I will be at the control room where I can choose the field." That Lisa said before entering the control room.

Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara just shrugged before starting their training. Without notice, the team was in a bamboo forest. "Hey! How come we are suddenly in a bamboo forest? "Kuwabara said as he looks around.

Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei are now in a thick bamboo forest. They and not see the sky thought the thick bamboo but somehow they can everything clearly. Weird

Lisa suddenly appears out of nowhere scaring poor confused Kuwabara half to death but Kurama and Hiei managed to remain calm.

"This arena has many fields that we can train in. Each field has its own special rules. Since I am the one who made it, I get to choose which field we will be using. The rule of this field is that no one is allowed to use spirit energy. Just the physical attack will be enough for our first training." Lisa explained. "Kuwabara and Hiei, you guys train with others first while I train with Kurama over here then we switch partners and so on. Understood?"

The guys nodded in understanding before taking place with their partner to start training.

**--With Kuwabara and Hiei--**

Hiei was teaching Kuwabara to improve his dodging since the demons attack at a faster speed rate than normal human. Hiei was slashing Kuwabara with a … bamboo cane. (Remain me of my sensei who cane his student with a long painful bamboo stick if they failed to pass their test, he said that fear is the best cure for slacker. Don't know if it was true or not)

Anyway Kuwabara was taking all the hit even if he tried his best at dodging, he still get hit since Hiei is so fast. After training, Kuwabara have bruises all over his body. Hiei was standing on the other side looking bored of hitting Kuwabara although it was fun while it lasted.

**--With Kurama and Lisa--**

"So Lisa what should we train on" Kurama asked politely. "Hmm…let try hitting with bamboo sticks and see how good we really are. Try to pinpoint each other's strength and weakness. OK, Ready, sets, GO!" Lisa shouted as charged at Kurama, who held his rose whip, with two bamboo stick in hand acting as dagger.

They have a long catfight with each other although they seem unexplainably enjoying it. When they decided to stop, Lisa has messy hair with some thorns on her clothes. Kurama have some rips in his school uniform, some bruises and also messy hair. Both their hair are in terrible mess.

"Wow, you sure move gracefully and fast, but next times don't fuck with my hair." Lisa said as she pulled out a comb from her pocket and start combing her hair.

Kurama chuckled and try to comb his hair down with his hand. During training, Kurama's rosewhip slashed thought Lisa hair and you know… Lisa get mad and tried her best to make Kurama pay. If Kurama haven't stopped the fight sooner, Lisa could have thought of some more unpleasant plans for him.

Kurama thinking "_It's just her hair; I can't believe she made such a fuss about it. Better not do that again. At least it speeds up the training_."

"Well let change partner and see how the others are doing." Lisa suggested. "I will train with Kuwabara while Hiei train with you then?" Kurama asked. Lisa nodded.

**NOW BACK TO YUSUKE! **

Genkai and Yusuke were climbing or in my option speed hopping up a mountain. Yes Genkai was training Yusuke and she said that she wouldn't go easy on him this time since he is preparing for the dark tournament.

Yusuke suddenly slipped and took hold of a rock by one hand. His feet are chain to two cannonballs? (You know the chain ball they pull on prisoner leg to stop them from escaping) Genkai jumped down and punch right in Yusuke's stomach multiple times. Yusuke respond by trying to hit Genkai. She flew upward again.

"So how does it feel, slacker?" Genkai shouted "Or do you come back just to give me more of your crap!" (Wow she is so cruel to Yusuke, but that what make she so unique -) Yusuke looks like he was having a flashback _'No it is different this time. I promise I will push as hard as I can'_ rang thought his head. Yusuke then jumped back and hop full speed up the mountain.

**--Changed pairs--**

**--Now with Kurama and Kuwabara-- **

"Are you sure of the danger you will be in?" Kurama asked Kuwabara who nodded in reply. "Hiei can't prepare you for the ferocious of the fight. Your weakness and his honor make him go easy on you. However I will not." Kurama said as he stare Kuwabara down.

"All right then, toughens me up!" Kuwabara as he gets into fighting trances. "As you wish," Kurama said calmly before jumping into the air with his rosewhip at hand. "AHH! Ahh!!" could be heard from that part of the forest. (I have no idea what Kurama is doing to Kuwabara but he will show no mercy to his opponents, I guess. I kind of felt sorry for Kuwabara)

**--With Lisa and Hiei--**

"Hn, are we going to fight or what?" Hiei asked in a bored tone. "I guess hitting Kuwabara without him putting up a fight made you kind of bored. If you want to fight let fight, but fuck with my hair and you will get what Kurama got but much worse." Lisa warned. Hiei raised an eyebrow '_I wonder what she did to Kurama'_.

On the other part of the forest, Kurama sneezed '_someone must be talking about me…_' "Kurama are you ok?" Kuwabara concerned about his friend. "It's just the dusk, carry on". They continued their training.

"Are you ready, Hiei?" Lisa said as she held up her two medium bamboos in both hand using it as daggers. Hiei swings his bamboo cane like a sword and without notice disappear. Lisa knows what he is up to. It is so obvious that even a pea-size brain will know since it usually happen in anime. Lisa turned around and blocked Hiei who was aiming at her back by using her sticks forming an x blocking Hiei strike.

"You not so useless after all" Hiei said. Lisa can felt her blood boiled _'Some comment! You are toast, Hiei!'_ Lisa then counter attack Hiei, who not expecting it, got hit and slammed into a bamboo tree. Lisa not wasting a second, speed attacks him. His eye widen in surprise. Hiei manages to dodge the attack which almost hit him. He then jumped 2 feet away from Lisa.

"I guess I made a mistake underestimating you but it won't happen again". Hiei was getting ready to strike back. He isn't going to let a human girl get the best of him. Lisa saw Hiei eagerness and smirk. '_Look like some one is getting piss off_.' Hiei and Lisa then charged at each other, each has his or her own weapon at ready.

**--After training (I am tired better get more coffee) --**

The group is now in Lisa's dining room eating their fill. "Wow this is some good food. Did you cook it yourself Lisa?" Kuwabara asked. "Do you see anyone else that can cook here? Of course it's me." Lisa reply at the same time finishing her meal. "Then you must be a wonderful cook, Lisa" Kurama commented. Lisa blushed slightly and replies. "Thanks Kurama".

Hiei mumbled and continue stuffing himself with food (I wonder how demon disgusted food so quickly without getting stomach ache). "Anyway I should be going my sister will get mad if I go home late. Thanks for the food." Kuwabara said as he took his bag and exit the room.

"Yes I should too, or mother will be worry like last time. Hope to see you tomorrow at school, Lisa. And you too, Hiei Good bye." Kurama waved and left as well. Lisa stood up from her seat and mumbled the cleaning spell like the last time. Hiei was surprised at this; he thought the dishes were attacking him so he took out his sword.

"Hiei if you break even one of the dishes. I will make you mop the floor." Lisa said angrily. '_I don't want to clean broken dishes after training. I just so tired right now_'. Hiei rolled his eyes and put back his sword. "Oh yeah Hiei, are you staying here or are you leaving?" Lisa asked suddenly. "Why should you care?" Hiei quickly reply.

"Suez, I was being a good host. Anyway if you want to stay here, feel free to use one of the guest rooms or if you want you can also sleep in the trees that grows in my garden. Good night" Lisa let out a yawn and went to her bedroom. Hiei 'Hn' and jumped out of the window into Lisa's garden. '_Not bad, the girl is good at gardening_.' Hiei thought as he hop onto a cherry tree and rest there.

Back at the bedroom, Lisa was dress in her pajamas and went to bed. '_Man now I have to train every day but if I want to help them I will have to try my best or I will be sitting on the sideline. Fine no training is going to stop me! Bring it on...zzzz_" Lisa suddenly fell asleep from exhaustion.(So much for her speech)

_**--**_

**Lisa: That it?**

**Me: NO! It is not the end of your story. I just have to write it on different page since the second series is more on fighting. **

**Lisa: Oh, so when will you be releasing it?**

**Me: The word 'soon' is an entire different meaning.**

**Lisa: You are going to release it after Chinese New Year celebration aren't you?**

**Me: I may be releasing a little early then you think… (Eating egg rolls) Why don't you do the ending part?**

**Lisa (roll eyes): The author doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its character. Review if you want her to continue writing the storyline. Please and thank you! Good Bye now! (wave hand) **

**That all folks! Sorry if the last chapter is disappointing to you but do look out for the second story which is the continuation of this one. Base on the dark tournament, I have to write it on another series if you guys don't mind. It will come out as soon as I can handle the stress of cleaning and tidy up the house for Chinese New Year! 'Ang Paw' for everyone! SO GOOD BYE AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

A sequel have been made: God is a girl 2 (please check it out)


End file.
